I Remember You
by ImmortalityWinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean visit Mary at her brand new home to spend Dean's birthday as a family. They stumble upon a rather strange case that will lead them to a new chapter in their lives and will grant Dean with one of the greatest gifts he could ask for.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Hey guys! I decided to re-write the story 'cause a lot of things happened that made me change my mind about it. Sorry! I will understand if nobody wants to give it a shot! For those of you who will, thank you and I hope you have fun reading this. Please, feel free to comment and share your ideas about the story! Thank you! (P.S.: The anime for this story is a photoshopped picture and I do not intend to use it make profit. & I do not own Supernatural or its charecters! Only the ones I create!)**

* * *

January 21st. Sam and Dean were driving down to Lawrence to visit Mary for the first time at her brand new home -well, not that new, considering she'd bought the old house back. "I Remember You" by Skid Row was on the radio but Dean hadn't switched the channel nor had he turned it off. He felt like listening to it on that cold, winter night. The clock showed 21:30 by the time they reached the small church at the outskirts of Lawrence. It had started to drizzle and there was nobody on the streets, which made Sam sigh as the ghost-town of his past looked like and actual ghost-town at the time.

Dean noticed how crowded the church was but assumed it was probably the only Safe Heaven people could find for at least 5 miles into the rain. Two police cars passed them by and Sam instinctively looked at Dean who nodded.

"We promised mom: no hunting under her roof"

"It's probably nothing!"

"Let it go Sherlock!" he stepped on it as Sam fell back into his seat, leaning his head on the steaming car window on which little teardrops had been formed.

"This is it…" Dean monologised, Sam nodded. Before they got to ring the bell, Mary opened the door wearing a festive red sweater and the brightest smile they'd ever seen.

"Hey!" Dean grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey mom!" Sam hugged her and she wouldn't let go. She gestured Dean to join in too and the three of them enjoyed that moment they all deserved.

"Let me show you boys to your bedrooms. The food will be ready in 15'! Follow me!" She walked up the stairs with two baffled boys following her.

"Since when do you cook?" Sam asked and chuckled.

"This is a special occasion! I'm no Julia Child but I'm working on it! If only you knew what I'm making for Dean's birthday!" She turned around and winked at Dean who looked a bit blushed for a moment.

"Mom, you don't have to…" Dean tried to say but Mary interrupted him:

"You boys deserve everything I can give to you!" she explained and opened the first door on the right.

"Wow." Sam said as he walked in.

"This screams 'dork'!" Dean joked to the sight of a huge bookcase filled with books and a giant TV screen on the wall.

"Come on!" she walked arm-in-arm with her firstborn to his own bedroom next to Sam's.

"Wow!" he repeated Sam's reaction and Sam laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask how you could afford all that 'cause that's how happy I am!" Dean humored and looked around at the rock bands posters on the walls and his own collection of movie classics and CDs next to his own giant flat screen.

"I hope you boys like it!"

"Like it? Mom this is…" Sam tried to find the words.

"The home we never had!" Dean assisted his brother by filling in his own words which found Sam completely agreed.

"I should go check that meal if we don't wanna order pizza tonight!" Mary said and turned around, wiping off some happy tears.

"Dude…" Sam said as he fumbled through Dean's CD and DVD collection.

"Finally, something good in our lives Sammy. This is going to work." Dean stated and Sam smiled at him in agreement.

After the boys settled, they went to the kitchen to enjoy a family meal. What they found was Mary in shock, while she yelled at someone on the phone.

"Mom, what happened?"

Mary tried to calm herself and then she replied: "12 people were found dead at Mike's church earlier. They won't tell me if Mike was one of them…"

"Mike Remington?!" Sam said

"Yes… You know him?" Mary asked

"Yeah, he looked after us when you…" Sam went quiet.

"Let's go!" Dean grabbed his jacket and stormed off. Sam and Mary followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean parked the Impala in front of the church. They waited until Mary was feeling ready to find out whether her old friend had been among the victims or not. She took a deep breath and opened the car's door. The boys followed.

She reached the barricade tape and didn't stop. A policeman tried to stop her but Sam got to him first. Mary and Dean walked toward the crime scene.

"My God…" Mary said under her breath to the sight of the massacre.

Blood, guts and human limbs covered the biggest part of the once holy ground. The smell was stomach-twisting and everybody present had an ominous retching look on their faces. The Winchesters had seen everything, more than a hundred people would see in two lifetimes, but that slaughterhouse shook them to their core. Mary scanned the place for clues and her eyes stopped at two men by the baptistery font. The one was a cop who was doing his best at such a morbid night to console a tall man in black. Mary hadn't realized that she was approaching them. She placed her hand on the grieving man's shoulder and he turned around.

"Mike?" Mary whispered and the tall man lost his balance.

"Dean!" Mary yelled and Dean ran to assist the man. They two of them carried him all the way to the Impala. He could barely keep his eyes open and he fainted as soon as he sat in the car.

Mike opened his eyes and saw Mary applying a cold compress on his forehead. He was a dear friend of hers and John's and a unique human being, she knew it was devastating for him to witness 12 of his people get slaughtered like cattle, even more so because one of them was his step son, Tom.

* * *

"Hey…" Mary said, tentatively as she expected him to freak out over the fact that his dead friend was back.

The boys had given them some time to talk so that she could explain everything to him. They waited at the kitchen while Mary went on telling him about the world she lived in, the world of the supernatural.

"Poor guy…" Sam said

"He's lost everyone he ever loved…" Dean turned around and grabbed a beer, probably in an attempt to hide the look on his face as he remembered the ones he'd lost in Lawrence too.

"Elizabeth…" Sam said and Dean gave him the stink eye.

"Don't wanna talk about it…" Dean grunted and took a sip.

Before Sam got the chance to say anything, they heard Eric shouting and ran to the living room.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked and Mary shook her head in confusion.

"Don't you dare come near me! Stay away! All of you!" he shouted and bolted out of the house.

"What just happened?" Sam asked

"It's a lot to take in… Give him some time…" Mary replied and walked up the stairs.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow. Sorry for the awful night…"

"Don't worry about it mom" Dean said and smiled at her

"You sure you're ok?"

Mary nodded "yes" and left the boys alone.

* * *

"Did Mike's reaction seem odd to you?" Dean wondered

"Y-yeah… 12 of his people died! Tommy among them!"

"No, I mean, the way he talked to us! The guy had us under his roof for over two years! I think we deserved better!"

"Maybe he was trying to avoid questions. Maybe hide something." thoughts overwhelmed the young hunter

"I think we should look into this." Dean suggested

"But you said…" Sam's eyebrows snapped together in question

"I know what I said but this is different! 12 people Sam!"

"Let's go then!" Sam replied and the boys went to do what they did best.

* * *

They spent a couple of hours in the pouring rain and in the mud, looking for clues and the ones they found led them back to old Mike's house.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Dean grumbled as Sam tried to pick the lock at Mike's home.

They searched the place and they found nothing. It was almost too tidy.

"Should we feel bad?" whispered Sam. A resounding noise from underneath their feet caught them off guard.

"The Remingtons have a basement?" Dean wondered out loud

"No?" Sam replied.

"Mike and Kate are at the church with the cops so…" Sam tried to find a sense to it

"Let's check it out!" Dean suggested and handed his brother a flashlight.

The boys rummaged the place and, finally, came across a hidden trap door on the floor in Mike's bedroom.

"Holy crap!" Dean murmured astonished. He looked at Sam who proceeded into opening the door…


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I changed Eric's name to Mike and his wife to Kate because as John journal states the three of them spent some time to "Mike and Kate's house" after Mary died. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.** ** _ImmortalityWinchester_**

Sam and Dean walked, cautiously, down the staircase that was hidden underneath the trap door. The humidity and chilliness made the boys' lungs hurt as they walked through their own cold breaths. The walls were dripping and the place seemed ancient albeit clean. They came across a steel door at the end of the corridor. It was locked from the outside as if whoever had locked it, made sure whatever was in there, stayed that way, forever.

"I know it's probably the stupidest suggestion I've ever made but I think we should open it…" Dean said in an attempt to lighten up the mood. When he looked over at Sam, he realized that his brother had taken it quite seriously.

"I agree. Let's carry down every weapon we got in the trunk just in case…" Sam replied with his unexpected rejoinder and ran upstairs to get the stuff outta Baby's trunk, leaving a troubled Dean behind.

15 minutes later, they'd gathered down there everything they could possibly need in order to smite all kinds of evil forces; holy water, goofer dust, knives, guns, and whatnots but all they did was stare at the door of steel.

"Should we…?" Sam asked his brother

"I feel like we should… I can't explain it but, I really think we should!" Dean replied as he looked at his wrist watch.

"If we're gonna do this, we'd better haul ass!" Dean nagged.

"Bolt cutter!" Sam demanded and Dean rolled his eyes before handing him the tool.

Sam was ready to cut the big padlock and Dean grabbed as much ammo as he could possibly hold before signaling his brother.

"On three." Sam explained

"Wait!" Dean interrupted him as he reached for the bottle of holy water that had slipped his grip.

"We good!" he nodded as that arrogant smirk of his lit up his face. Sam sighed and counted:

"1… 2… 3…!" he broke the padlock and opened the door. He grabbed his own gun from his belt where he'd put it and backed his brother who walked into the dark room.

"Stupid…" Sam murmured as he had forgotten he was carrying a flashlight and finally put it to use.

"I think there's a switch." Sam turned the lights on.

They looked around and realized they were standing into a D-Day Bunker. What the two brothers saw made their hearts pound, the hair on their bodies arise, the skin on their backs crawl as if zillion of tiny insects were walking up and down on them, their throats run out of spit and their ears buzz. Especially Dean's. He'd never been so muddled and joyous at the same time in his entire life. He tried to get closer as he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, his sight was blurred. He reached out; Sammy right behind him having his back, and when his warm, sweaty fingertips finally touched the cold and snow-like complexion his heart froze.

"Sammy she's alive!" Dean was in awe! He couldn't control his facial expressions that turned from sad to happy as the seconds passed. Sam rushed to assist. He covered the weak and petite body with his jacket and placed it into Dean's arms. The body seemed dead but they both felt a heart beat somewhere in there.

"Please don't die on me…" Dean whispered over and over again as uncontrollable tears rolled down his cheeks. Sam made sure to go first, holding the gun up to shoot, as Dean carried the poor girl's body to the car.

"Do you think it's a Grigori?… Dean? Dean!" Sam drove as fast as he could while he was trying to seek some sense into this madness. But Dean was unable to listen. He was in the back seat, trying to warm up- by rocking it back and forth in his arms- the dying body of Elizabeth Remington.

Sam swung the door open and Dean carried Elizabeth in. Mary heard the noise and ran downstairs to witness the frenzy in her living room area.

"Sammy, get some warm blankets!" Dean barked with a broken voice and Sam complied.

"Who is this?" Mary asked.

Dean looked up to his freaked out mother while holding Elizabeth's hand.

"Mom, it's Liz! Mike's kid!" Dean replied as he tried to calm himself down.

"Wh… Why is she like that?"

"We don't know." Sam walked into the room and covered Elizabeth's body with a blanket.

"She wasn't supposed to live at all…" Dean said under his breath as he looked at the girl's face.

"What are you talking about?" Mary wondered

"Elizabeth Remington had an accident on June 20th 1999… She died."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I have to apologize in advance for this chapter is quite long. I just couldn't find a way to explain Elizabeth's relationship with the Winchesters before we move furthed into the plot. I hope you find this okay. Please feel free to comment and review. I really want to know what you think. Thank you ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

* * *

Mary demanded to know everything. After the boys lit the fire in the fireplace and made sure Elizabeth's body was warm enough, they sat down and began to narrate her story as they knew it;

* * *

 ** _November 1983:_**

 _"_ _John! It's been a week! Dean hasn't spoken a word-or eaten- and Sammy won't stop crying! Come here or at least call!" Mike barked on the phone while Dean was peeping in through the ajar door of Mike's study._

 _"_ _What are you doing here Dean?" Kate startled the poor boy who turned around and looked into her eyes, waiting for his punishment._

 _"_ _What's going on?" Mike came out of his study._

 _"_ _Dean was eavesdropping! The boy has no manners!" Kate pointed out in a peremptory way._

 _"_ _He's 4 years old, for God's sake! You're Elizabeth's nanny, Kate! Dean is not your problem! I got this!" Mike scooped up little Dean and took him back to Elizabeth's bedroom where the 3 kids slept together._

* * *

 ** _1985:_**

 _"_ _Are you out of your mind?" Mike yelled at John. Sammy and Liz cried due to all the shouting and Dean just watched the two of them argue._

 _"_ _Don't lecture me padre! You ain't any different!" John fired back._

 _"_ _Those boys need a proper home, John!"_

 _"_ _Dont! Just…don't! You take care of that poor daughter of yours!"_

 _"_ _Poor? She's got a roof over her head and she will go to school and have a normal life!" Mike got irritated_

 _"_ _Her mother died giving birth to her and you go marry another woman a year after! Define "normal" Mike!" John just wanted to hurt him and apparently it worked._

 _"_ _Leave Kate outta this! Look… I don't know what you got in that mulish head of yours but I can't let you take them down with you!"_

 _"_ _I can't stand this place, is it that hard for you to understand?" John finally broke._

 _"_ _We'll be okay!" John responded, after pulling himself together, and picked up the duffle bags._

 _"_ _Dean! Get your brother! We're leaving!"_

 _Dean complied. Mike stopped John at the door._

 _"_ _At least stay until Dean's birthday! The three of them are having fun together!" Mike pleaded._

 _John walked out of the door._

 _(Elizabeth's bedroom: )_

 _"_ _Say 'bye' Sammy…" Dean said and scooped up Sam. As he turned around to follow his father, he felt Elizabeth's hand grabbing his coat._

* * *

 **1989:**

 _"_ _What are you doing Mike?" Kate walked into the house, carrying grocery bags, while Mike tried to tidy up the place, in panic._

 _"_ _John is coming over… With the boys." he replied without facing her, knowing how irritated she'd get to the sound of the Winchesters' name._

 _"_ _If only I knew that marrying you included marrying that unholy family as well!" Kate nagged._

 _"_ _Help me? Please?" Mike pleaded pointing for her to see a huge pile of books that read: "pagan magic", "rituals", "Grigori", "spells and potions" and other things that were unfit for a man of God like Mike._

 _"_ _What about Elizabeth?" she seemed anxious._

 _"_ _I asked Tom to take her away. Don't worry, they boys won't see her." Mike reassured her._

 _"_ _Daddy, please… I want to stay…" Elizabeth walked into the room, struggling to hide her desire to see her friends._

 _"_ _Let's pack your bag. For how long are those… people staying?" Kate asked_

 _"_ _He didn't say. He had a fight with Bobby and he needs someone to take care of the boys for a while" Mike replied, buried too deep into guilt to even face his daughter._

 _"_ _You're staying at the cabin for a month." Kate told Elizabeth._

 _Elizabeth cried in silence and waited for her father to save her._

 _"_ _I'll call your tutor later. She'll understand." Mike said and disappeared into his study._

* * *

 ** _1995:_**

 _"_ _Psst!"_

 _Elizabeth turned around and saw this beautiful 16 year old boy standing right outside her window._

 _"_ _Foxy! Come on! I'm freezing here!" he tried to keep his voice down._

 _Liz, besides the excitement she felt for seeing him again, she couldn't move her body out of bed to get to the window._

 _"_ _It's open. Come in…" she gasped and fell back into bed._

 _Dean, worried, rushed into the room. He saw this fragile 14 year-old girl, with eyes of deep blue and pale skin staring at him with tiredness. He sat on the bed right next to her._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" the boy asked_

 _"_ _She's giving me some new pills… Man, they take all my funk away." she tried to joke but she turned her eyes away instead, feeling sorry for herself._

 _"_ _What for?"_

 _"_ _They say I'm sick but they won't tell me what's wrong with me…" she sobbed._

 _"_ _Can you get up?" he tried to deviate from the whole "sick-o" subject._

 _"_ _I don't think so…" she answered_

 _"_ _Sammy's waiting for us! Let's get you dressed, huh?!" Dean tried to help her up but she pulled away._

 _"_ _Dean, stop it!"_

 _"_ _What?" he said with his emerald green eyes, piercing through her hurt soul._

 _"_ _Why don't you just go? Get into the Impala and never come back, okay?" she was mad at herself but if she could only save Dean from the life she had, she would do just that._

 _"_ _We can't do this anymore! It's stupid! Just let me die in peace, okay? Don't bring the outside world in here and rub it in my face!" she broke down, her words didn't make sense and her hands started to shake. She wanted to be on the road with her boys, her only family, but she was condemned to stay in that bed, in that house, for as long as her illness would allow her to._

 _"_ _Hey…" He tried to hug her but she wouldn't let him._

 _"_ _Elizabeth?" Kate's voice was heard from downstairs._

 _"_ _Here" Dean handed her some cassette-tapes_

 _"_ _I know you like them. I'll be back! I promise." he kissed her forehead and jumped out of the window._

 _"_ _Don't" she said as Dean was closing it shut._

(Mary's living-room, Today: )

"I didn't go back… I got sent into a boys home sort after. I was so mad at her… She wouldn't let me help!" Dean said to Mary

"What boys home? Wh… What happened after?" she didn't know what to ask first so Dean went on

* * *

 ** _1997:_**

 _"_ _Hello?" Elizabeth whispered as she answered the phone._

 _"_ _Cell I got you seems to be working great when I'm calling from an unknown number, smartass." Dean grumbled_

 _"_ _Dean?" a wide smile lit up her tired face_

 _"_ _Sammy and I are at a motel in the next state. Thought I could come and steal you if you like."_

 _"_ _I can't…"_

 _"_ _Come on Foxy! We really wanna see you…"_

 _"_ _Stop calling me that!" Liz scolded him_

 _"_ _I'm coming over."_

 _"_ _Dean, no!"_

 _"_ _Look, dad's sending_ _us to Truman High, Indiana, so God knows how long it's gonna be 'till we see you again!"_

 _"_ _Come on Liz!" 14 year-old Sammy yelled through Dean's phone._

 _Liz smiled at the sound of his voice_

 _"_ _Give Sammy a hug for me!"_

 _"_ _Give it to him yourself. Look outside your window."_

 _Liz got up from bed and stood by the window. Dean and Sam were waving at her._

 _"_ _Come on Foxy! "Adventure", remember?"_

 _"_ _Stop calling me that!" she hung up on him._

 _"_ _What, now she's mad?" Sam asked his big brother. Dean shrugged and on his face the disappointment took the place of jollity. Once the small window opened, and Liz sneaked out, Dean's face shined like the brightest light. He hadn't seen her in a long time and that pretty kid had turned into a gorgeous sixteen year old girl. He turned the engine on in case Kate ran out of the house with a hummer and Liz got in the back seat._

 _"_ _Indiana, huh?"_

 _They spent the whole day together up in a mountain, enjoying nature, having a pick nick and snapping the only picture of her he owned- with a stolen camera- the weather turned on them. They made it back to the car and managed to reach an abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere._

 _"_ _I knew this was a bad idea!" Liz exclaimed_

 _"_ _Sam's out. We wait for this storm to pass and I'll get you home. I'll explain everything to Mike! He'll…"_

 _"_ _No, Dean! I'm screwed!" she tried to keep her voice down so that Sam – who had fallen asleep in the back seat – wouldn't wake up._

 _"_ _Hey…" Dean got closer to her and rubbed her shoulder._

 _"_ _Talk to me!" he said, softly_

 _"_ _Forget it." she looked straight into those eyes of his. Her knees shook and her cheeks turned a fiery red._

 _"_ _No matter how far Sammy and I are, you know we're just one gear shift away. Always!" as he talked, his voice became more deep, more alluring. She just couldn't pay attention to anything else. Nothing else mattered at that moment._

 _"_ _Hey, Foxy?"_

 _"_ _Yeah?" she said, drunk before his presence._

 _"_ _You mean a lot to us… to me." Dean didn't want to ruin his relationship with her. She was the only woman left in his life that mattered. So he stood his ground. But Liz didn't realize that as he spoke, she was leaning closer and closer towards him. She placed her lips, gently, onto his and stayed there for just a moment. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that he was cold, as if he didn't want to kiss her back. She pulled away. Dean stood in silence for a second and then passionately placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. His lips led the way to the most memorable first kiss. They were chapped but so soft to the touch of hers_ _._ _She realized that he smelled, keenly, like leather and rain._

* * *

 **Summer of '99:**

(Mary's house, today: )

"We never spoke of that night again. After I drove her back home, Mike and I got into a big fight. He told me not to go near the house again. I knew I couldn't have her. I didn't deserve her. That's when I-a…"

"That's when the legend of 'The Heartbreaker' started!" Sam joked to lighten up the mood.

"Thanks a lot!" Dean pouted and Sam smiled as he took a sip of beer.

"Then Sammy and I saw her a few times when there was no one in the house but she was too ill, we wouldn't stay long."

"We called her and tried to convince her to leave that place but she was too scared… She was homeschooled so we couldn't meet her outside and then… Suddenly, it was 1999." Sam said and lowered his head.

"I was out all night- doing God knows what- and when I got back at the Motel, Sam told me that she sounded desperate on the phone. I jumped in the car and decided to go take her out of that place. By the time I reached Lawrence, it was too late." Dean wiped some tires and drunk down his last shallow of beer.

"The cops told me she took Mike's car and crushed it. That there was no body left because it went up in flames..." Dean didn't manage to depress a sob. He turned around, facing the fireplace, so that the others wouldn't see.

"I should've… I should've known that it was a lie…" His voice gave him away. He was in tears. Mary stood up, rubbed his back and placed her forehead to his shoulder.

"You couldn't have known…"

"You know what I did? I left. I thought she was spared that awful life she was forced to live. We kept her away from our world but hers wasn't any better. She was at peace and we never spoke of this again!"

The sun came out, Mary was nudging the stumps in the fireplace and Sam was comforting his brother in the kitchen when, suddenly, a loud scream came from the living room. Mary yelped as she turned around, startled. Sam and Dean ran to the spot.

"Liz?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean came to her, kneeling in front of the petrified girl who had woken up into a woman's body.

"Liz?" Sam said from across the room while Dean just observed her without making any sudden movements. She didn't seem to react. Staring at the void, she was gasping and shaking. Dean, finally, reached out and caressed her arm but she screamed at his touch. He pulled her close, her chest pounding against his.

"Foxy, it's okay! It's okay, it's okay! You're okay!" he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. When Dean let go of her, she was looking into his eyes, still breathing hard.

"Dean?" she said whispering and she looked at Sam, then Mary. As she realized who those people around her were, she begun to cry.

"Dean! They… they're coming! They want me to… and you… They will… They're coming…" she sobbed and shoved her face into his chest.

"I'm here… We're all here! You're safe now!"

"Who did this to you?" Mary asked as she got closer. If Mike was to blame for that girl's state, she needed to know fast so that she could set things straight. Someone had robbed that girl's life and they had to pay.

"Mom…" Sam tried to stop her.

"Lizzie, honey, what do you remember?" Mary said and helped Dean lay her back on the couch.

"The truck… I was… You promised." she looked over at Dean and then Sam.

"I wanted you to keep your promise… She's standing there. Why is she standing there? My God…" Liz broke down in tears for once again. Dean nodded at Mary to stop. Mary backed off. Sam ran to the kitchen to bring a glass of water. He put a few drops in it and handed it to Dean.

"Here; it'll help you sleep." Dean tried to make her drink it. She refused.

"No. Not again…" she curled back and pushed his hand away.

"I promise you, it'll all be better when you wake up." Dean smiled at her but his smile was filled with such bitterness that it even surprised himself. Liz allowed him to help her drink the water and moments after, she was out again.

"Who is this woman who's ''standing there''?" Sam thought out loud.

"I got a pretty good guess." Dean grabbed his jacket, fiercely, and stormed out of the house. Sam followed him.

* * *

Mike Remington and his wife walked into their house after spending the entire night dealing with the police. Whatever they knew about the massacre, they had covered it up thoroughly and sent the cops on a wild-goose chase. It was a little after 7 when Kate turned on the lights in her bedroom only to realize that the trap door had not only been discovered but also opened. Her frantic yelling made Mike bolt to the spot.

"My God…" Mike whispered as he saw with his own eyes what had made his wife so angry.

They ran down the staircase to make sure whoever had been there hadn't found out about their secret. To their surprise, they came to realize that the lives they'd been fighting to preserve were to alter for good. They came out of the trap door, the sun was up in the sky, and suddenly, everything turned black.

Mike started to become conscious, he looked to his left and saw Kate bound to a chair. He tried to move but he realized he was in no better state than her. He looked around and saw a shadow of a person that looked gigantic and menacing approaching him.

"Why did you do it Mike?" the shadow said, his voice hoarse and dense. As if he'd been yelling for hours and hours and the words barely came out of the throat.

"Wh…?" Mike tried to adjust his sight and focus on the person before him but the sun behind the man that came through the open door made his eyes burn.

" **Why did you do it?!** " the shadow yelled and revealed itself as it grabbed Mike by the lapel. It was Dean Winchester.

"If I use these on either of you, what will happen, Mike?" Mike turned his head to the left, from where the voice came, and saw Sam Winchester, holding a bottle of holy water in one hand and the angel blade in the other, standing close to Kate.

"What are you boys doing?" Mike asked, with his most 'innocent' look.

"I came here and **you** looked me in the eye and told me, in tears, that Liz had died on a car accident. **You** , a sick man who believes to be righteous. I've seen many of you in my days! You're the worst kind!" those last words barely came out. Dean's throat was giving up on him but he had so many things left to say.

Sam stepped in and threw holy water on Mike's face, then used the blade by making a small graze to Mike's throat. The man felt pain but human pain. The boys were certain that the spell used on Liz was pretty rare. So, Mike and Kate either had been tricked into doing all of that to Liz or they were creatures the boys had never encountered before. When Sam used the holy water on Kate, it didn't work but as he held up the angel blade, he saw Kate snapping out of her daze, making non-human sounds as she fought to get free. Sam grabbed her by the throat and cut her. She was definitely not human.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

Kate mumbled a word and looked at the boys as if she'd devour them whole had she been free.

"He asked you a question!" Dean barked and slapped the creature. Mike reacted to the slap but chose not to speak.

"Grigori!" she yelled to show off her power but the brothers didn't bite.

"I was right…" Sam murmured

"No, wait. If you're a Grigori, Liz should've been dead by now! Remember Claire's mom?" he addressed Sam, who nodded affirmatively

"I didn't want to kill her!" Kate explained

"Sam. Get the holy oil." Dean said as he held up his angel blade. He knew she could break free as easy as breathing. Sam turned around and headed towards the door but stopped when Kate started talking:

"Don't rush yourself Chewy, I'm not strong enough to break free." Kate said, sarcastically and made Sam bite his lip in anger.

"Start talking." Sam ordered as he threatened her with the blade.

"I'm a Grigori but not a strong one. I haven't been feeding properly since…" Kate looked away

"Since?" Sam asked

"Since I got caught up working to benefit the 'bigger picture'." Kate looked Sam straight in the eyes. She seemed to enjoy the fact that she knew so much and

screwing with the brothers amused her beyond she ever thought it would.

"Care to divulge more information before we flambé you?" Sam said with sheer confidence as he brought his face in front of hers.

"Honey, please…" Mike pleaded her but she didn't even care that he was there.

"There are countless prophesies since the dawn of time. Some people are special in order to bring change to this world's course. Some make it better, some have no one to guide them and they fight for the wrong side. You two are some of those people. The girl is another. Your paths crossed. Seems rather ironic that I had to deal with 3 of the most important people in the history of time." Kate laughed, sarcastically

"Why is Beth special?" Sam asked

"Kate, don't!" Mike barked. Dean couldn't stand the sound of the guy's voice so he gagged him, using an old bandana he had in his duffle bag.

"Go on" Dean said huskily.

"It's one of the oldest of prophesies… Pretty much as old as yours." she looked at the boys.

"Think about the most powerful creature you know and double it"

"W-wait! Hold on! God. That's it! That's as powerful as it gets!" Sam interrupted her. She laughed, mocking him.

"Please! He's AWOL. I doubt he can even be considered a "comparison measure" anymore. The world is about to change rapidly. And the change can't be stopped. The New Order of things will prevail and nothing will ever be the same again."

"Why am I finding it hard to believe you?" Sam said

"Because you're a fool. And because you're so deep into this life of yours that you never thought it can get bigger. Darker."

"How do you know all these things?" Dean finally spoke

"I'm the first Grigori ever created by Him. I was sent to give my life for this cause. Trust me Ken-doll, I know."

Dean grunted and stood up from his seat, ready to jump on Kate and tear her apart. Sam reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Why don't you tell us _your_ story, 'Kate'? From the beginning." Sam said, calmly. He realized there was a lot of juice to that story and he was determined to see it through. Dean sat back in his chair, covered in sweat, his lips chapped and his face as pale as snow. Sam grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Dee! You're burning up!" Sam held him close as Dean wheezed in his little brother's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone who has spent even a fragment of their time to take a look at the story. It means the world to me! I would love to read your thoughts/reviews/ideas/comments about it! May the force be with y'all! ~ImmortalityW~**

* * *

Kate seemed to be enjoying Dean's pain. Ever since the boys were little, she never treated them with affection or kindness. Liz used to call her ''Nurse Ratched'' shortly after Dean had taken her and Sam to watch Nicholson's film at that old movie theater right outside of Lawrence.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam yelled at Kate as she, obviously, knew more than everyone else in the room combined.

"You touched her first, didn't you?"

Dean barely raised his eyes to look at the conceited angel as he felt weaker and weaker by the minute.

"H-He checked her vitals." Sam thought out loud and saw the most arrogant smile of satisfaction appear on Kate's face.

"I tried to warn you: she's toxic! He's as good as dead. Better say your farewells."

"You…" Sam would have grabbed her by the neck and erase that sulky smile off her face but Dean was still in his hands, struggling to catch a breath.

"Sa-Sam…" Dean asked for his attention.

"Call mom…" he gasped, his mouth had run out of saliva and he couldn't control the movement of his hands.

30 minutes later, Mary parked in the Remingtons' driveway. She opened the backseat door and forced Liz out of the car. The poor girl had woken up from her long sleep and rushed back into an unknown world, a world that only harmed her. Mary didn't care about how she treated Elizabeth. All she cared about was Dean. They walked into the house, Dean was lying on the couch, passed out and barely breathing. Sam had locked Mike and Kate into the bunker -where they'd found Liz- so that she wouldn't face them just yet.

"Hurry." Sam said and sniffed his nose. Mary knew her young one had been crying. She knew that neither Sam nor she wanted to see Dean like that. Weak and helpless.

"The herbs you told me to give her woke her up but she's been even more maladjusted ever since I forced her out of the sleep." Mary clarified as she dragged Liz by the arm. The girl was scanning the room that she was in, like a wild animal that got tricked back to its predator's lair.

"Liz. It's Sam. I know all of this is too much to handle right now but… Dean needs you." Sam said as he looked into her petrified eyes. Liz shook her head and tried to back away but Sam grabbed her by the hand as gentle as possible and led her close to Dean.

"He's dying."

She seemed to fully understand the meaning of that word. She kneeled in front of Dean and caressed his face.

"I did this…" she whispered and her stunning emerald eyes flooded with tears. Her flaming cheeks contrasted with her ivory complexion and her luscious lips flattened in an attempt to hold her sobs.

"I-I can't…" she freaked out and Sam kneeled right next to her. As he spoke she didn't cease to caress Dean's face and hair.

"In less than two days it's…it's his birthday. My brother is a great man! My brother is a hero. Please, I implore you; bring him back to us…" Sam's voice cracked and he covered his eyes with his hands as he began to tear. Liz felt his pain and shoved her face into the curve of Dean's shoulder. Her nose, placed right below his ear, breathing in the smell of the Impala's leather and his sweat reminded her of her moments with him. Moments she thought they were nothing more than a perfect dream. She kissed him just once, softly and sweetly on his lips and then she placed her one palm onto his heart and the other to his temple. She closed her eyes and for the first time in years, she made use of her powers.

After a moment or two, she started to quiver and blood came out of her nose and ears. Sam tried to help her but Mary stopped him. Liz fell back onto the floor and Dean opened his eyes.

"Sammy?" he said, gasping.

"I'm here!" Sam smiled. He hugged tight his brother. Liz came to and witnessed the two brothers love each other even more, with a warm smile on her angelic face. That smile abruptly turned into a bitter one and she jolted up from the floor and ran to the kitchen. Dean got worried but Mary kissed him on his forehead and said:

"I got this." and went after Liz.

* * *

Sam had stayed at the Remingtons' to get to the bottom of things. Dean had returned home with Mary and Liz but after spending most of the day dazed, he could find no rest in his bed. He took a six-pack of beers and had some alone time on the porch. He heard footsteps behind him but he did not turn as he, for hours since they'd returned, hoped that _she_ would come to him. He held up a bottle of beer and felt Liz's hesitation. He swung it in the air and a cold, delicate hand took it from his. He made room for her next to him and she sat down. He decided to keep his eyes away from Liz –he knew her guilt was eating her alive- although he was dying to take a look at her...

"Are you in pain?" she finally said.

"I don't feel any of that anymore." Dean replied and saw her with the corner of his eye staring at him, full of questions. Dean sighed.

"I'm happy." they stayed in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence.

"You look better." Dean pointed out

"Yeah… When I 'fixed you', I took some of your memories."

"Memories?"

"Of how it's like to be human. Of how to act like one…I didn't mean to…it happens on its own…" she looked down at her bare feet.

"They knew I was going to drop the other shoe sooner or later. They kept both me and the world from a fair amount of suffering."

"Don't you ever think you deserved that! Not for a fragment of time!" Dean said crossly.

"I don't feel like a person… I'm insane Dean…"

"Aren't we all?" he said and faced her. Their eyes met for the first time after many years of loneliness and suffering and Dean felt his heart warm and full. Liz agreed with a bitter smirk when a gust of wind made her dark auburn locks fall into her face. Dean smiled at the sight of that beauty.

"I don't remember life being so cold!" she joked

"You will remember all of it. You saved me, I'll save you…" he winked and made her heart stop.

" _He hasn't changed much after all"_ she thought to herself and took a sip of beer.

The two of them, wrapped in Liz's blanket, enjoying beer in their pajamas on Mary's porch was a dream none of them wanted to wake up from. But Dean knew better. He knew something would ruin this for them sooner or later.

* * *

"What do I do with you now?" Sam shook his head as he was finding it hard to make a decision over Kate's fate.

"I told you everything there is to know. Seems to me there's only one option here…" she'd dismissed her arrogance after all these hours she'd spent with him. Her humanity had begun to show more than her celestial majesty.

"What can we do to change this…'fate'? Liz's fate. My family's fate." Sam asked

"The eternal existential question. The honest answer? Nothing. I was sent here to protect her till time was right. When I tried to "change fate", Zachariah took most of my Grace, ripped off my wings and robbed my sword."

"Zachariah…of course. Huh! I thought Grigori were 'watcher angels' that broke bad."

"We are. I'm the only one of my kin that believed in a better world. Don't think high of me; the things I've done to get all of us there can't be considered very angelic." she looked away, so that Sam couldn't see the human weakness on her face. She was tearing up, like people do.

"End my suffering. I've been roaming this Earth since the dawn of time. I've seen brother kill brother, father sell his daughter, mother slaughter her own children, and blind sheep butcher blind sheep because weak men commanded them from the safety of their homes. My name is _Sariel. R_ emember me." she said and looked into Sam's eyes waiting for him to take the light away from her human eyes.

The brave hunter was overwhelmed by the angel's painful words. He remembered how bad he wanted to take her life when he first found out what she'd done but in that crazy life of his, he couldn't distinguish the line between 'right and wrong' sometimes.

"No." he said and walked towards the door. Suddenlt, a bright light -unbearable to withstand- made Sam cover his eyes with his hands and fall to his knees.

"Forgive me." Sariel said -as she looked up at the skies- in the most truthful way anyone has ever used those words before and, just like that, the body of Kate Remington was left lying, empty, in the chair.

* * *

Sam walked into Mary's house with his head hanging low; not because he had been defeated nor ashamed, but because Sariel had put a burden on his shoulders that was heavier than a man could bear. Not even Sam Winchester. The static noise on the TV screen in the living room shook him out of his thoughts. When he got close to the TV set to turn it off, he saw Dean and Elizabeth asleep on the couch. He wanted to smile! He wished he could smile! But the Grigori's secrets he was bound to carry around were too heavy to let him enjoy his brother's happiness because he knew it wouldn't last long. The sight of the two soul mates cuddling in their sleep helped him make his decision: he was going to carry the load alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Hey guys! *WARNING* love scene on this chapter. Just to be clear, I'm not a weird-nymphomaniac, I just felt that a life on the road with cars and adrenaline and the whole "carpe diem" crap needed an embelishment like a strong (at least I tried) love scene. Hope you don't mind. If anyone has any complaints, please let me know and I will IMIDIATELY delete it! Thanks! Xo ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

* * *

Dean Winchester was peacefully sleeping when all of a sudden the mattress underneath him shook as if the earthquake's core was in his bed. His eyes snapped open and he, instinctively, went for his gun.

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy friggin' birthday!" Sam and Liz yelled simultaneously as Liz jumped up and down on the bed and Sam held a pie with a candle on it. Dean almost fired swear words at them but as he saw those wide and radiant smiles on both their faces he couldn't help it but smile himself.

"Okay, okay, alright! Enough!" he pretended to be an old, grumpy grandpa but they all knew he was happy. He blew the candle and Liz kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her and the thought couldn't leave his mind: she was acting like a 4-year-old that was promised a ride to the zoo. He realized that this was how she was going to be like from now on. The Liz they once knew was taken from them a long time ago and in her place they got a woman that switched moods and personalities in a way that most people would have her admitted for. But he smiled at her, because he didn't mind. He didn't mind a bit that the only girl he ever loved so much was no longer there; because he had decided that he would love her no matter what. He was determined to be there and hold her hand through it all.

"Love you man!" Sam hugged him and tapped him to the back.

"I know…" Dean put his hand at Sam's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Sam seemed surprised but, boy, that was one of the special ones. Dean was getting sentimental so he leaped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Liz broke into laughter and Sam followed when they saw Dean in his sleep shorts.

"It's freezing today!" Sam said as he chocked a giggle

"What can I say? I'm hot-blooded!" he said, jokingly, and winked at a chuckling Liz.

A couple of minutes later Dean had put on his jeans and a dark maroon crewneck sweatshirt that Liz had bought for his birthday –with Mary's help- and walked down the stairs. Sam got out of his room and caught up to him.

"Hey!" Dean stopped as he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"Hi?" Dean said. Sam seemed nervous but Dean wasn't in the mood to find out why.

"Did you take care of Mike?" Dean asked to break the silence

"What? Oh yeah, yeah! Jody took him! All good." Sam smiled suspiciously

"Okay?" Dean resumed walking but Sam stopped him once again

"Dee, hey!"

"What?" he grunted

"Don't get mad at this, okay? It was Liz's idea!" Sam used his puppy eyes on him

"Get mad at what?" he said and walked towards the living room.

" _Surprise!"_ a cheerful crowd yelled and caught Dean completely off guard.

Castiel, Garth, Jody, Donna, Alexis, Claire, Charlie ( _yes, she's back)_ , Krissy Chambers, Tracy Bell, Cole Trenton, Ennis Ross, Eileen Leahy, Cesar Cuevas, Jesse Cuevas, Alicia Banes, Max Banes, Mary and Liz were standing in the room wishing _happy birthday_ to their friend, to the man who saved the world. Dean didn't know how to react. His eyes had turned red, goggling at the crowd in front of him, ready to shed some tears and his lower lip was moving –uncontrollably. Castiel sensed his friend's awkwardness (probably because felt it too) and hugged him first. Dean's eyebrows rose a notch as Cas(s) threw his hands around him

"Happy…day of birth." Cas(s) found it difficult –for once again- to understand the humans' rituals but he delivered his love to the hunter besides his discomfort.

"Thanks Cas(s)!" Dean looked at the grinning angel. Everyone took turns hugging and squeezing him. With every hug his heart grew a size and his smile a couple more.

"Hey loser!" Krissy said and threw a friendly punch at him

"My God, look at you!" he exclaimed and hugged her. The young woman didn't seem to enjoy it much.

"Please don't cry!" she joked and made room for Claire who was sitting behind her, not hiding her jealousy

"You're replacing me?" she complained as she hugged Dean

"Never!" he winked at her and kissed her hair

Next up in the row was Donna, with her pearly whites and never-ending excitement, she threw her hands in the air but got jostled by an excited Garth who jumped in the air and landed on Dean.

"Whoa! Buddy!" Dean said as he managed to catch him before they both fell onto the ground.

"Happy birthday you old dog!" Garth said in his very unique Garth way and wouldn't let go.

"Excuse me!" Donna intervened and tried to hug Dean on top of Garth. Sam was watching Dean struggle, having a nice time laughing with Eileen when he decided to help his brother. After he got free, Dean looked over at Eileen who waved at him and he waved back.

"Hey you!" Alexis murmured having her hands crossed in front of her chest the whole time

"It's a never-ending puberty with you, huh?" Dean attempted to joke but Alexis turned her back and walked towards the food.

"Sorry about that! Her boyfriend cheated on her…" Jody tried to explain while hugging Dean

"Oh…" Dean said

"In our house…" Jody continued

"Oh!"

"With her best friend during her party…" Jody frowned and shook her head.

"Leave me their phone numbers and addresses before you go!" Dean smiled as he looked at Alexis –who raid the buffet- as if he was exchanging jokes with Jody.

"Happy Birthday!" Jody said as a confirmation

"Happy Birthday my beautiful boy!" Mary said, in tears of joy, as she hugged tight her son.

"Thanks mom!" Dean smiled widely.

Liz was waiting for some alone time with Dean in the corner of the room as she felt uncomfortable with the crowd of people she didn't know. She was mincing from across the room towards Dean –with whom she exchanged glances throughout the entire hugging procedure- but just before she reached him, Tracy Bell was all over him.

"Tracy! What brings you here?" Dean said, looking at Liz who was standing behind her like a hurt child.

"Someone called Jody, Jody called every hunter she knew that likes you, someone called me…"

"I thought you didn't like us!"

"Wrong! I don't like your brother! That doesn't mean we can't have a little bit of fun!" she was touching his neck with her finger while she spoke. Although she was wearing one of those short dresses that usually made Dean ask the " _do you wanna get out of here?"_ question, this time her presence and her words made him sick.

"Well, you don't like Sam, you don't like me! That's just how it is! Enjoy the buffet! I know I will! Excuse me!" he said and walked out on her.

"Come with me!" he said at Liz and extended his hand. She smiled widely and offered hers.

They were walking towards the door when Sam stopped them.

"Where are you going?" it was obvious that he had one too many drinks

"We'll be back to see everyone drunk, dancing naked on mom's loan!" Dean said and left the house with Liz.

* * *

"Where do you wanna go?" Dean asked as they got into Baby.

"Take me to the river."

"What river?"

"At the place where I first kissed you. Remember? There was a river there!" she said like a youngster who was trying to explain a game she'd just invented. Dean's only response was the key to the ignition. Before they knew it, they were alone by the river.

They'd be fooling around and sharing memories for over an hour when Liz's mentality started to change again; this time into a woman's. A woman who knew exactly what she wanted. And that was Dean Winchester. Nothing more, nothing less. Every fiber of her being remembered that pain in her chest that she felt since she first saw him as a man. That pain of yearning. She wanted him to be completely and utterly hers. She was afraid that the boy of many labors would have many women waiting for him at night so she kept it all inside. She was on the other side of the river, staring at the water, when she looked up and her eyes met his face. He caught her staring at him so he smiled; she seemed uncomfortable but after a minute she looked again. The water was splashing and wild –kind of like her inside world that she fought to cover from showing. She quizzed her legs together and bit her lip-as she sat there, cross-legged, on a rock- in an attempt to stop those feelings from making her expose it all. Her cheeks had turned into wild flames of fire, her breath was sort, her back was shivering and Dean made the first move. He walked right through the muddy river –he wasn't wasting any more time using the rock path that had helped him reach the other side dry. He walked fast and steady, without taking his eyes off of hers. As he reached her he placed both hands on her fiery cheeks and kissed her; he pressed his lips against hers, searing hot and wet, she let go. They reached the car, one guiding the other, without stopping the kiss; he was soaked wet from his encounter with the river and he unzipped his jeans and threw them in the front seat. He unbuttoned her dark blue dress and she was left standing there, before him with her crawled skin and dark undies, staring at him.

"My God!" he whispered, his palms where now holding her head. He thought to himself that she looked perfect, like a statue. As if her beauty was the last one left in the world and it ought to be preserved. He got rid of every other piece of clothing.

Her ears and cheeks were the only warm parts of her body. It was too hard of a wind and too cold out there. But as they started to indulge in their morning activities, she felt like they were on the warmest planet in existence; just the two of them. He slipped his hand from her left rib and all the way down to her thigh, making her body spasm and immediately slackened. He helped her feel more comfortable on Baby's back seat by putting his hands under her knees and pulling her a little bit lower. She was arching her back and pushing herself towards him, allowing him to make her feel that way for the first time; she was glad –in a way- that she got what she always wanted: her first time to be with Dean. The love she had for that human was unprecedented and in that moment, she felt absolute and magical bliss. All the force and exhilaration the two bodies shared was coming to an end as they looked into each other's eyes and kissed again.

The car had turned into a sauna and the two of them stayed there, naked, cuddling.

"You're pretty resistant for an old guy…" she joked and Dean, abruptly, turned his head and looked at her in the eyes, scaring her.

"Take that back Foxxy!"

She nodded "no" and he, moments later, was on top of her, thrusting and pulling again.

Liz had forgotten all about her abilities and didn't realize that while she touched him, she was taking things from him she needed, things that would make her the person she never was.

* * *

 **PS: I was really hoping I could read some of your thoughts about thist story! Reviews, comments, corrections all welcome! Xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Hey guys! Have you lost your interest for the story yet? I would really love to read your comments/reviews. Thanks XO ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

* * *

Dean spent the rest of the day with his friends, his family. Sam was too drunk to join the loud crowd that surrounded Dean so he sat on a stair step with a half-empty beer bottle in his hand and smiled with happiness because his brother was enjoying the life he always deserved. He told himself that he wouldn't think about the things to come; that he was going to pretend Dean's life, their life, was going to be as happy as on that day… Liz sat next to him but didn't say a word.

"Hey" Sam said after a while but all he got in response was a forced smile

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Do you ever get that feeling that you don't belong?"

Sam nodded and replied "You haven't found yourself yet Liz! Nothing in your life's been normal! You see yourself through the eyes of others. You have a long, bumpy road ahead. All I know is that you are family. And in this family, it doesn't matter who you are, all that matters is what you do with the things you've been given. You are gifted. You're a gift."

Liz smiled at him and allowed some tears to roll down her face. She kissed Sam on the cheek and stayed there, hugging his arm for a while.

"I love you, you sentimental dork!" she said and they shared a nice, snorting, laugh

* * *

The next few days went by fast for the Winchester family. Mary was trying to teach Liz her 'copping methods', Sam was teaching her to defend herself and Dean showed her all those things she'd missed. He listened to her, held her every time she woke up in the dead of the night covered in sweat due to the nightmares. There were those times but there were also the times when the two of them would forget to get out of the bedroom.

"Hey!" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen where Dean was having breakfast.

"Pie?" Dean said. Sam nodded negatively.

"Mom made this?"

"Hell no!" Dean said and Sam laughed before he handed him his tablet.

"What's this?"

"A case" Sam said, hesitatingly, as he expected Dean's reaction. He was right. His brother put down his fork and rolled his eyes before looking at him with a strict glare.

"You just can't enjoy some peace, can you?"

"Come on Dee! It's been too long! Just because you're happy doesn't mean the world isn't a dark, fucked up place anymore! They still need us!" Sam made his point and although Dean was pissed at him, he knew his brother was right. He stood up from his seat without looking at Sam and as he walked out of the kitchen he said:

"Meet me at the car in 10'."

* * *

The Impala pulled over at the old high school, right outside of Lebanon, Kansas.

"Things are quiet lately, too quiet." Dean said

"A young photographer and her team came here to take some pictures for a school project and no one has seen them ever since. How's that quiet?"

Dean rolled his eyes and asked: "Cops didn't find anything?"

"The cops don't know that they were here." Sam said as he was done loading his gun and shut the trunk.

"Then how do you…?"

"Mike told me…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I've been talking to him. I needed answers."

"Sam. Are we keeping things from each other? Is this your 'thing' now?"

"I will fill you in. Just not yet." Sam walked passed him but Dean grabbed him by his arm.

"Sam?"

"You are happy Dean! For the first time in your life, you are truly happy! Even with Lisa, you didn't have…this! I'm not planning to screw this up for you until I have all the answers to all the questions I have. Okay? So trust me and quit busting my balls man!" Sam bombarded him and walked away.

They broke the chains at the door and walked into the building. It didn't look like a school anymore. It looked like the kind of nightmare a kid would have after watching a horror film. The smell of rotten things, the decay and the chilliness in the hallway made Dean zip his jacket up and put his hand in front of his nose.

As they checked the classrooms, one after the other, and found nothing, Dean started to get bored and fool around. Sam was already too upset that he had secrets from his family that Dean's carelessness had him on edge. Sam was down the hallway, Dean stopped following him after a while and he was staring at the pictures of the students.

"Dean?" Sam whispered when he turned around and saw his brother five meters up the hallway. He started heading towards him when, from the classroom behind Dean, a shadow leaped out, breaking the glass and attacking Dean. Sam ran, shooting and yelling at the creature but more creatures gathered around instead. There were five or six of them trying to take a bite of Dean who also sliced and stubbed with his knife after having his gun tossed away. Sam jumped on one of those things and as it turned around to bite back, Sam realized what they were up against.

"Werewolves!" he yelled and decapitated his opponent. Dean drew his machete from his belt holster and wiped two of them out. Blood got spilled all over him and it was the first time after a long, long time that he felt his heart racing from fear. One of the werewolves was attacking Sam; the other one was unconscious on the floor and the third bit Dean. Dean froze for an instant before pulling himself back together and with a strong swing, separating the werewolf's body from its head. Sam was trying to kill his attacker so that he could go see if his brother was bitten but the creature was rather strong. Dean looked at his arm and then jumped on Sam's attacker.

"You got bit?" Sam asked and checked Dean's arm.

"No, it ripped my jacket." Dean said and Sam breathed in relief

The last werewolf was coming to and before it got the chance to get back to his feet, Sam chopped its head off.

"Let's check the place and go home." he said, panting while tapping Dean's back.

* * *

The two of them walked into the house covered in dirt, sweat and blood. Mary came out of the kitchen when she heard the door shutting close.

"There's hot water and fresh clothes in your rooms." she said, hiding her relief.

The boys nodded and dragged themselves upstairs. Dean threw his dirty clothes on the floor and stood naked into his room. He assessed the wolf bite on his favorite jacket as he realized that his hand could have easily got bitten. He got into the shower and let the hot water wash the mess away. He felt his legs shaking- which surprised him rather greatly- when a cold hand caressed his back.

"You saved the world today?" Liz said and hugged him from behind. Dean smiled and tried to hide what he was going through.

"I did. About my reward…" he joked and turned around to kiss her. He pressed himself against her body and backed her up against the cold shower wall; she locked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips. They began to make love against the wall while the steaming water caressed their moving bodies. He was within and without; she felt alive. The scent, the taste and feel of him made her skin crawl from elation;

"I want to kiss you forever" she whispered into his ear and he looked at her for a moment as if he tried to memorize her face. He began to kiss her again softly, and then with increasing passion as the two bodies came as one. They were both panting; his mouth close to hers, she was feeling his warm breath against her face and ached for a single kiss.

"I love you" he gave it to her.

* * *

Dean had taken her to their river –for once again- where they laughed, had beer enjoyed their picnic. He kept the ring Mary gave him to arm's reach, in the pocket close to his heart. What she'd said when she made him think of Liz and him together was on a loop in his mind: " _Don't over-think things Dean. You won't get a second chance my love_."

He was trying to find the right moment but all of a sudden Elizabeth got serious.

"I have to tell you something." she seemed troubled by a sentiment of guilt

"What is it?"

"I'm enlisting as a 68 Whiskey in the army…" she looked at him, eagerly anticipating his reaction

"Why?" was all he said

"I have to…I need to help people. I have powers that can be used to do good."

"Then try nursing at a hospital for fuck's sake!" he yelled

"It's not the same. I thought you'd under…"

"I almost got killed on that hunt! And all I could think of was Sam, Mary and **you**! The thought of not seeing  you again made me reckless! I got scared for the first time in years!" he interrupted her, shouting and gesturing

"I'm sorry. It's decided."


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: Happy V Day guys! The Valentine's spirit got inside of me and made me write this chapter. Just kidding. Or am I? Anyways. I'm waiting forward to hear what you think! Please comment your thoughts about the story! Thank y'all! Xo ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

* * *

Elizabeth was packing a duffle bag with the few things she had; the shirt Dean had given her on her first day in the house, Mary's jeans, blouse, jacket and shoes. She thought to leave them all behind because nothing was actually hers but as she smelled each item, she thought that it would be the perfect reminder of the family she left behind.

"Hey" Mary appeared to the door

"Are you sure you're ready to take on the world?" she asked

"Are you asking if I'm still insane?" Liz attempted to joke

"Dean fixed me. You and Sam improved me. I'm thankful and I love you. All of you. But I need this, Mary…"

"I know sweetheart." she approached her and gave her a strong hug.

"I should go, before he comes back." Liz said and sniffed her nose.

"Stay and say goodbye Lizzy."

Liz nodded. Mary turned around and walked out of Dean's bedroom; she thought the two of them could use some time alone. After a while, Dean returned home; he was too mad to show how hurt he felt, too proud to look at her, too in love to show it. He didn't lay an eye on her nor talked to her. He got into the bathroom and shut the door close, angrily. Liz got up, picked up her bags and headed downstairs. Something made her stop; she left her belongings fall from her hands and hit the ground as she turned around and ran back to his room. The bathroom's door was still shut; Dean was still inside –probably breaking things, ergo the ruckus that came from in there. She knocked. He didn't respond.

"Dean?" she said and placed her ear on the door.

"Come out…" she begged

"I love you **so** much. I hope you know it." she confessed

"Dean?" …she left.

The cab was waiting for her and the cabby loaded her bags.

"Be careful! Yeah?" Sam said as he squeezed her in his arms.

"Call us! Not just when you're in trouble!" Mary wiped the tears from Liz's rosy cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I love you guys!" she got into the cab and her eyes caught a glimpse of him. He was standing at his bedroom's window, looking down at her. And suddenly, he disappeared. Her heart stopped.

"Ready ma'am?" the cabby asked but she had locked her eyes and mind to that window.

"Ma'am?" he asked again.

"Yes." she said and he turned the key to the ignition. The car was already moving when she saw him with the corner of her eye standing there on the loan. She turned around to have a better look from the rear window. She was sobbing and didn't turn her eyes away, not even when she was too far away, not even when he seemed like a small dot in the horizon.

* * *

Sam made a great effort to make his brother feel better. He couldn't see him so angry and sad anymore.

"Get up!" Sam said as he stormed into the room.

"What?" Dean got scared out of his thoughts.

"Get the hell up! We're leaving!" Sam made it clear and tossed Dean's dirty clothes into a duffle bag. Dean was in a bad shape. Dirty, unshaven and exhausted. He hadn't spoken a word in a while and for the last couple of days he had locked himself into his bedroom.

"Have you eaten?" he asked as he picked up an untouched plate from ontop of his nightstand. Dean didn't respond. His eyes were red, baggy and semi-closed from the fatigue and insomnia. He was just staring out of the window, into the void.

"Come on buddy!" Sam said and helped him up.

* * *

Sam drove the Impala back to the Bunker. The Winchester boys spent every day of the week and almost every hour of the day hunting and killing things that went bump in the hellish night. Sam and Dean were back on the road again; Sam was driving and Dean was checking for potential cases in the newspaper.

"Got something…" Dean said

"Forget that. We're going to Jody's."

Dean seemed confused and a tad mad but Sam didn't give him much room to complain or explode.

"Why?" Dean questioned with while his eyebrows rose a notch in anger.

"It's about time you talked to Mike." Sam answered and saw his brother's face go dark. He knew it would be painful for him to go through it but he felt like he shouldn't keep him completely in the dark. It was about time Dean Winchester knew the truth –or at least part of it.

* * *

 _Sam and Dean arrived at Jody's early; Jody showed them to her remodeled basement –which Mike Remington used as his new home. He wasn't a prisoner, he knew he was a criminal but he also knew he deserved everything he got. A whole day passed, and then some more, with all the talking; Dean sat opposite Mike and learned about his family's life; not the one he knew but the family Mike kept secret for so many years. He went on explaining how he started having visions of things to happen after Liz was born, how his only child had killed her mother at birth because of her 'devilish powers', how her powers made her dangerous and about his decision to put Liz into a peaceful slumber. He confessed that he knew about Kate all along and that if only he knew what John was into, things could've been completely different. He later talked about how his step-son, Tom –the son of Kate, the human- wanted to murder Liz because he was afraid of her so that Sariel killed him and his fellow hunters._

 _"_ _Yes. He was a Hunter. I had no idea. I swear…" Mike suppressed a sob and continued explaining how he knew that Hunters from all over the Earth would form a secret faction –although he didn't know when or how or why- which in combination with the rise of the supernatural world would bring the new world order._

 _"_ _There is only one creature…" he looked at Sam before continuing "…an…unknown entity that will end the war."_

 _"_ _End the war?" Dean spoke for the first time since he got there._

 _"_ _Yes. The biggest war the world has ever seen. That being will either end it or lead it." Mike dropped a bomb on the bewildered Hunter and fell into silence._

 _"_ _Mike?" Sam said_

 _"_ _Hey, Mike!" Jody ran to him and shook him._

 _"_ _It's happening again!" she said, agonizingly_

 _"_ _What's going on?" Dean said with angst_

 _"_ _He's having a vision. It takes days for him to recover! Help me lay him on the bed!" Jody said and Sam and Dean carried Mike to the camp bed at the back of the room._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at_ _US Army EMS Programs Management Office:_

Liz was sitting on her bunk bed, in her Army outfit, waiting to be called at the big scary office at the end of the hallway. She was looking at the only picture she had of hers with Dean that Sam gave her before she left and was lost in her thoughts. Another soldier had to call her name a couple of times before she responded.

"Follow me." the young man in khaki said and she followed him close behind. Moments later she was standing in front of a woman in formal military attire and listened to the last thing she ever thought she'd hear. Her ears buzzed, her chest was in tension, moving up and down as she tried to calm herself down. What the woman was saying to her changed everything.

"I'm sorry but you cannot be part of our forces. Thank you for offering yourself to your country." she said with a stone-cold expression and the guy in khaki escorted Liz outside.

Elizabeth gathered her things and left the camp because a new life was waiting for her. She got into a cab and when the taxi driver asked about her destination she didn't know if a certain Winchester –or all of them for that matter- were ready for this.

"I don't know." she whispered to herself and placed her hand on her stomach.


	10. Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon

**NOTE: Hey Hunters of the world! Just wanted to thank you, once again, for taking the time to read my story. I wish it could be good enough to make you feel, to keep you company and all that. Really want to hear your thoughts! Xo ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

* * *

Liz had nowhere to go. She wasn't ready to face Dean just yet and shake his world to the core. Hell, she wasn't even ready to accept it herself. She thought about going to a city shelter but she couldn't put herself at such risk now… The only name that popped on her mind and gave her the sense of safety was no other than Jody Mills'. She used her last dollars on a cab to Sioux Falls and the next thing she knew, she was ringing Jody's doorbell. A beautiful teen girl with golden locks and blue eyes that pierced the soul answered the door.

"Liz?" said Claire in great surprise. Liz stood there, in awkward silence and thought about turning around to leave.

"It's Liz, right? Dean's Liz!" the girl said and smiled at her.

"Yes." Liz responded and lowered her head as if she had done something wrong.

"Is J…Is Sheriff Mills home?" Liz asked while running her fingers though her messy hair.

"Yes. She's making dinner. Come in!" Claire opened the door wide and gestured her to come in. Liz hesitated for a moment and then accepted with a smile.

"Hey, look who's here!" Claire said as Jody took the roast out of the oven.

"Liz!" Jody exclaimed, looking back and forth at Claire and Liz in confusion.

"Everything okay?" she asked when she saw the duffle bag that she had in her hands.

"It's kind of a long story but the juice of it is that I had nowhere else to go…" Liz said shamefaced and everyone went silent for a bit.

"Welcome to _Jody's home for Wayward Daughters_!" Claire tried to lift the spirits. She gave a friendly pat on Liz's shoulder and went off to let the two of them talk.

* * *

"Wow…" Jody said in amazement after hearing Liz's story.

"I'm sorry! All this…it's a little…" Jody tried to apologize for staring at her that way and Liz interrupted her:

"Too much? Yeah, I know… Look, I will understand if you can't…I mean, you got two teenage girls under the same roof, the last thing you need is a messed up adult… 'Adult'… Still trying to wrap my head around that…" she said and turned gloomy.

"Don't say that again! I know how important you are to the boys. You're family! If you want to, you're staying. What I cannot understand is why not tell _him?"_

"I don't think he feels worthy of that life. I don't think he wants it."

"Girl, Dean Winchester is a lot of things! Cocky, hotheaded, stubborn, with a horrible sense of humor but he is a _great man_ , a _hero,_ Lizzie… He's been through **_a lot_** … All of us! This can only bring one thing: finally some happiness! They're not familiar with that, hon! Don't deprive them of that!"

Liz shook her head in agreement and let a river of unshed tears roll down her rosy cheeks. Jody stood up and hugged her tight.

"I will… But not yet." Liz said through sobs and Jody tightened the hug.

"Okay."

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast; Jody overfed her, the girls hand out with her and showed her the ropes of a world that was strange to her, they made her laugh, they made her feel strong, they made her _Wayward_ , just like them. Then the weeks became months and before anyone realized it, she'd been with them for _105_ days.

Liz was watching TV while eating pizza when Alex returned home. She sat next to her and exhaled in exhaustion. She grabbed a slice of pizza and laughed to herself.

"What?" Liz asked, feeling as if she was the center of Alex's amusement

"It's just so big! I can't wait to meet her!" she answered and smiled

"Isn't it weird how you can love someone you haven't even met yet?" she continued

"How do you know it's a 'she'?"

"The world is in need of more _badass, wayward gals_. I'm hopeful!" she winked at Liz and placed her head on her arm, using it as a pillow, and fell asleep. Jody walked in and froze, bewildered.

"Wow." she said in the sight of her rogue one, Alex, sleeping with her head still on Liz's arm

"It's a new side of Alex and I'm loving it! Keep doing what you're doing!" she joked, trying to keep her voice down. Liz chocked a laugh and winked at her in agreement.

"Where's Claire?" Liz asked

"Guitar lesson. She'll be home soon." Jody said while going through the mail.

"I'm starving!"

"Pizza?" Liz said with a dose of guilt and Jody laughed at the only slice left on the table.

Suddenly, the windows shattered, bottles and glass exploded, the door got knocked down and within a few minutes it was all over. Hours later Claire walked in, through the ruins of her home that didn't seem like a home anymore. She grabbed her head in desperation and cried.

* * *

 **Omaha, 5:16 am  
**

"Dean! Watch out!" Sam yelled from across the room and with a fast swing Dean turned around and decapitated the vamp.

"I think it was the last of 'em" Dean said as he wiped some blood from his forehead.

"Yeah, let's get back home. I'm toast."

The two of them walked out of the abandoned factory in Omaha, covered in blood, brain bits and other ooze that got spilled all over them on that late night killing spree. They got into the car and Dean turned the key to the ignition when his phone rang;

"Yes." he answered and Sam witnessed his brother's tired eyes turn bigger and wilder from whatever it was he was hearing on that phone.

"Slow down! Claire, slow down!" he yelled and put her on speaker

" _I've been calling you for hours! Wh..._ _Somebody…Something got into the house and took them!"_ the girl sobbed and chocked in her own tears.

"What? Took who?" Sam asked

" _Jody, Alex and Liz! I wasn't at home and now they're all gone…"_

"Liz? What was she doing there? Who the hell… Okay, listen. We're coming over. Grab every crap you can find; guns, knives, salt, everything and hide!"

" _Okay… Please hurry."_

It must've been the fastest Dean had ever driven that car. They were at Jody's at the crack of dawn, when everything else remained peaceful except for the ones who never had peace; Dean was thinking about how they never caught a break as they ran to the house under the accompaniment of the police sirens that were probably headed their way.


	11. Don't Let Me Down- pt1

**NOTE: pt2 coming soon! I'll try to post it today! Hope you like it! Xo ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

* * *

Sam and Dean held their guns up as they scavenged the place; they opened the door to Claire's room and looked around for her. The salt in front of her closet gave her hideout away. When Dean opened the panel door she jumped to his arms in tears, shaking. Dean rubbed her back and looked over at Sam.

"Claire, what can you tell us that might help us find them? Because we will. I promise." Sam said, calmly but the girl was unable to let go of the safety she felt in Dean's arms nor her fear.

They got into Baby and drove off to get as much help as possible; they had called Mary, Cas(s), a couple of Hunters that lived in the area, and Dean had even contacted Mr. Ketch with the following text: " _I know we have our differences but my family's in danger. Call me. Please."_ that last word meant everything to Dean. He'd never begged anyone but this time he had no choice and he was willing to go far to save his people.

* * *

They entered a safe-house in the middle of the woods right outside of Sioux Falls. The cabin belonged to Joss, one of the two Hunters willing to help them. Joss and his wife Millie were there to welcome them. Mary and Cas(s) got there a little bit later. They were all going through theories and plans and the small room was filled with people shouting which made it feel as if more than a hundred politicians argued over daft measures and war strategies; at least that's how Claire felt. She jumped up from where they'd told her to sit and made everyone stop and listen:

"Liz is pregnant." she fired and the bullet pierced Dean's heart. She avoided looking at him because she knew he was now suffering in the thought of Liz being… so she continued.

"Whoever… _what_ ever took them must be found, like, yesterday! Do you understand? So stop arguing and get to it!" she imposed with fearlessness.

His ears buzzed, he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder but couldn't see clearly. He didn't realize he was putting his jacket on and walking out of the cabin and into the woods.

 _"_ _Dean?"_ he heard Sam's voice like an echo as he shut the door behind him. Sam followed him but his phone rang and stopped. Cas(s) realized that Mary was too shocked to react so he decided to go find him.

* * *

"Dean? Dean!" Cas(s) searched around. He finally found his friend, his brother, by a small river. He was kneeling by the running water, his hands were lax by his sides, his head was hanging low, too low for a man like him and Castiel placed one hand on the weeping man's shoulder.

"We will find them. They're gonna be alright." Castiel reassured him as Dean raised his eyes to see him.

"Cas(s)…"

"Smile brother. You and Liz made a miracle… And you will have enough time to enjoy it all." Castiel said in such serenity and calmness that made Dean actually feel better. He stood up and hugged the angel. Sam ran towards them from the cabin, out of breath and yet in total shock.

"Dean!" he shouted and hugged his brother, in his turn, and cried in each other's arms.

"It's ok. It's gonna be okay!" Sam smiled as tears of joy rolled down his face. He was happy with the news, nothing else mattered.

"Ketch called. He might have something for us. He's coming over." he said through the tears and the three brothers found their way back.

* * *

"Hello mates!" Ketch exclaimed as he passed through the front door.

"Hello Mary." he looked at her, she was sitting in the corner of the room with puffy eyes and her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Quit jerking around and tell us what you have." Dean barked and Ketch seemed to understand the man's desperation.

"What I have is a walking body trail all over Milwaukee."

"Don't you think we'd hear it on the news?" Castiel refuted the Brit.

"That's because they don't know what the hell is going on." Ketch replied

"What do you mean?" Mary questioned

"I'm talking about zombies!" he replied and smiled widely in excitement.

"Zombies?"

Mr. Ketch enjoyed the fact that he had everyone's attention in the room.

"Yes! Whoever did this was smart! They knew we'd find them so they made damn sure to keep us busy. That is dangerous for us, albeit good for our abductees!"

"In what way?" Mary got irritated by his attitude.

"It means they want them alive. At least for a while." he replied without losing his wit

"But zombies? What could possibly 'raise' an army of walkers?" Millie thought out loud.

"Sweetheart, I bet my real estate on witches. And I know which witches witched their way into the wrong group of people." Ketch's arrogant smile grew bigger, if that was even possible

"Tell us." Dean finally spoke with a stone-cold face and empty eyes.

"The Dees."

"As in _John Dee_?" Mary asked in awe

"Yes. The old man was indeed an occultist. The British Men of Letters made a deal with their Patriarch to keep them under the radar as long as they worked on our team. And yes, we made a deal with the enemy but they are _extremely_ important! The strongest witch-family to ever walk this earth. Plus, we had no ways to kill them so… Why not join them? They're kind of our…how do you call it? 'Guilty pleasure'! We just love to hate them!"

"Why would they ever take Jody, Alex and Liz?" Sam made a valid point

"That, I don't know…" Ketch said but Dean read right through him. He looked shady, he knew he was holding back something important but Dean decided to play along.

"So what do we do?" Joss stepped forward

"Who feels like killing some zombies?" Ketch said and showed off his machete.

* * *

They came up with a plan and got in their cars. Dean allowed solely Sam, Cas(s) and Mary in Baby although Mr. Ketch had shown great interest in riding along. Ketch, with his devilish sharp military thinking called some of the BMOL operatives to aid the poor soldiers that were going to be fighting the undead in Milwaukee. By the time Dean and the rest of the team reached Brookfield, on I-94, untrained US soldiers were on their way to certain defeat; Sam, Dean and the others knew there was no way they wouldn't get their hands dirty.

"Shit..." Ketch yelled over the walkie

"What?" Sam said through his

"They're on Jones' Island… In the safety of their Coven's compound. That's going to be a real slag!" Ketch informed the team

"Why?" Dean said filled with suspicion

"I repeat, **The Coven**. All of them, together, in one place. Probably some of their Ancient Ones as well… No wonder why they haven't fled the country yet! They know they're unbreachable! We're gonna need some extra hands." Ketch said while typing on his phone.

A few hours later, an entire army of Ketch's soldiers was ready to set a makeshift military base a few miles away from the compound. No one had set foot on the Island yet because the undead were everywhere.


	12. Don't Let Me Down- pt2

**NOTE: Sorry it took me longer than expected to write & publish the new chapter. Hope you'll like it. Please, share your thoughts/comments, always welcome! XO ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

* * *

"We sent the drone for an aerial shot…" Ketch talked in private with Dean

"How many?" he said without facing him, lost in his thoughts and fears.

"More than we can handle at the entering points and more than 2k around the compound…" Ketch replied, calmly

"We got 'em?" Dean finally faced him, with his eyebrow raised

"Yeah, we got 'em!" Ketch smirked, arrogantly and shook his head

Everybody was placed on standby at _Hank Aaron State Trail,_ looking at the opposite bank, Jones' Island.

"They'll be expecting us from the main roads." Dean monologized, looking at their possibilities through the binoculars.

"I can't get an entire army across but I can get a pretty tight group." Ketch replied

"How?"

"I got a boat."

"Of course you do."

"While my people clear the way for us to get off the Island, we can sneak into without having to fight our way through the main streets."

"Arrange it." Dean responded and went to find Sam.

* * *

Ketch saw Mary standing there all by herself and took the chance to talk to her.

"We found a way." he tried to start a conversation

"Good." she replied, strictly.

"Mary, look, I-a…" he seemed to be apologizing

"Don't. You think it's okay to flirt with me and expect me to sit still and be one of your…trophies?" she exploded

"I'm a mom! I'm married!" she went on

"John is dead Mary. Your sons are all grown up. Overgrown to be exact!" he said as he pointed at Sam

"John was, is and will **_always_** be my husband." she stated and walked away.

* * *

The boat was half way across _Kinnickinnic River_ with Sam, Dean, Cas(s), Mary, Joss, Millie, Ketch and ten of his best soldiers aboard, when it started to malfunction.

"Ketch?" Dean barked

"I…I don't know what's wrong!" the Brit said, puzzled

"How far are we?" Dean asked while making a plan in his head

"About 60 yards."

"Cas(s)? Can you get us anywhere near?"

"I'm sorry… It's warded …"

"Sam?" Dean looked at his brother, who nodded. Before anyone realized the two of them were in the water.

"Are you insane, man?!" Ketch shouted

"What are your sons doing?" Ketch asked Mary, his eyes filled with admiration but also confusion.

"Our family's there. His girl and kid too." she said, expressionless, as she threw her jacket away and was getting ready to jump in too.

"Mary, no." Ketch grabbed her by the arm.

"He's right Mary." Castiel agreed, although he hated agreeing with that man

"They need help!" she exclaimed

"Then help me fix the damn boat!" Ketch yelled at her and she seemed to understand. Cas(s) made sure Mary was going to comply and followed the boys.

"The warding will hurt you!" Mary shouted at Cas(s) who was already in the water

"I know!" he said and continued to swim away.

* * *

The three men, exhausted and out-of-breath from all the swimming, reached the shore. They took a moment to catch their breaths and make up a plan B.

" _Veolia Water North America"_ Cas(s) read the sign

"We're too far…" Dean said. He seemed as if he was ready to freak out.

"We'll steal a car!"

"We wasted a lot of time… We should've been faster…"

"Then we would have been dead. Fast makes you reckless." Cas(s) said, in an attempt to make him wake up.

"My God!" said Sam as he saw the undead deluging the place. Most of them where on the bridge of _I-794._ They would move quietly, having each others' backs, until they would find a car. They stabbed those dead wankers right in the brain and separated their heartless bodies from their heads. All went well for a while; walking for miles fighting a real battle just the three of them, soaked wet, covered in zombie ooze, without feeling their extremities from all the effort anymore.

" _Federal Marine Terminal…_ " Cas(s) whispered as he saw another sign.

"Why is a Grand Coven's compound located on a place like this?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't care." Dean grunted and moved past Cas(s) to save him from a very disgusting zombie. Cas(s) was surprised by Dean's brutality; he noticed that he was so far gone, he didn't even bother to clean the mess from his face after each undead he butchered.

"Guys! We're here! ' _Quick Fuel'_! There's gotta be something we can use!" Sam said and jogged towards the fuel tankers. A zombie jumped on him and threw him onto the dirt.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and realized that it was a stupid move on his behalf. More zombies came at them and the three of them -outnumbered and tired- needed a miracle in order to survive that. Sam managed to kill the one on top of him and aid Cas(s) with his.

"Dean, the fuel!" Sam shouted and the two of them started shooting at the small fuel reservoir till it exploded and took down a horde of zombies.

"Holy shit!" Dean said in the sight of the explosion

"We gotta move. Fast. Tons are probably headed our way!" Sam said

"There are four fuel tankers here." Cas(s) mumbled

"What?"

"The Coven is near, correct?" Castiel tried to make his point. The brothers nodded

"We take these and get in with havoc." the angel said and surprised greatly the other two men.

"They already heard the explosion. We got nothing to lose. Our element of surprise is screwed to hell already." Sam agreed.

"Let's do this." Dean ran, without second thoughts, to one of the tankers. They drove right through the gates of the compound and parked the tankers at the yard. Zombies were everywhere around them, making it impossible for them to get off the vehicles.

"Yeah, great plan." Dean grumbled as he reached for his bloody machete. He got out of the window and climbed on top of the fuel tanker. He took the hose and doused the noisy mob of rottens with fuel. Then he threw his Zippo at one of them that was far enough to guarantee him a safe climb down from the soon-to-be flaming vehicle. Dean hacked and chopped and pushed his way through the zombies on flames. When he finally reached the compound's grand door, he found Cas(s) there who was in no better state of filth than he was.

"Where's Sam?"

" _Here!"_ Sam shouted as he came running through the mob with a rather fast zombie right behind him. Dean helped him take it out and the three of them got inside the building. The undead kept trying to open the door but the place was a fortress. The boys were expecting an army of Witches waiting for them behind those doors but there was no one; they moved with stealth –as if their stench wasn't detectable from a mile away- and they came across a maroon door. Sam tried to open it but it was sealed. Suddenly, Castiel –who was barely able to move his feet- fell into a trance and began to speak a language unknown to the brothers.

"Cas(s)?" Dean said and tried to shake his friend out of that state, but nothing happened. Moments later, the angel retrieved his consciousness by himself.

"What just happened?" Sam wondered

"It was in my head." Castiel responded, utterly puzzled and shaken up.

"What was?" Dean asked

"Your child." Castiel eyed him

Dean had no time to contemplate his friend's words as a woman's screams pierced their ears. The painful screaming came from that unbreachable door and the three of them tried again and again and again and a little more to bust it open but with no use. Finally, the screams seized and the door opened by itself.

* * *

Dean walked in first, then Sam and Cas(s); the room seemed as if it was brought to life from a grim, tenebrous story of the darkest of minds: tools, surgical table and instruments, books of spells and a shelf unit from iron with all kinds of witchy items inside the bottles that were placed on it. Dean ran to the surgical table where Elizabeth was laying, unconscious and tears of relief got released as he held her in his arms.

" _Foxy?_ " he whispered in her ear as if he meant to keep her secret name between them. The pale woman didn't react. Then Dean noticed the bump at her abdomen and kept staring at it. Sam got closer and smiled at the sight of his brother's unborn child inside Liz's womb.

"Dean…!" Sam tried to express his happiness but all he did was cry. He hugged his brother and felt Dean 'melt' inside his arms as their efforts from all those years of fighting and war had finally found a meaning. Castiel stayed away, at the door step, as if he was afraid to get closer but he gazed the woman before him and her bump like it was something majestic.

"I'm going to find Jody and Alex." he said and walked away. Sam and Dean waited for a fair amount of time until Liz came to, so that they could determine her state before moving her. She struggled to open her eyes; her chapped lips tried to mumble something but the voice couldn't leave the throat.

"Hey. It's okay. We're right here." Dean reassured her while caressing her head.

"Where are _they_?" Sam asked Liz, with great anger towards her abductors.

"They're…gone…" she whispered

"What did they do to you?" Dean said while holding her hand close to his mouth

"They…said…they wanted to…see."

"See?" Sam wondered

"Yes. How strong…the kid is…" she said while wetting her lips with her almost dry tongue.

"Dean?" she looked at him, her exhausted eyes with the black circles underneath met his; his two emerald greens that stuck out from the rest of his face that was all bloody and sweaty.

"We need to end this…" she said and burst into tears.

"End what?" the Hunter asked her, being afraid of the answer.

"We created a monster" she said and fell into horrible sobbing because of the terrible thing her latest experience had made her utter.


	13. The Day That Never Comes

**NOTE: Hiya guys! For once again, I'd like to thank those who take time to read my story. It means the world to me. I want to become a writer one day (fingers crossed) and your feedback is going to help A LOT. Please, feel free to comment/review. I don't mind bad criticism because you can always learn and evolve from that. Thank y'all! ~ImmortalityWinchester~ xo**

* * *

It'd been over a month since Liz had returned to the safety of the Bunker but safety was the least of her worries; her mind was bombarded daily with flashing images of the days to come, making her pregnancy full of doom, angst, fear and exhaustion. Dean was busy constructing the nursery with Sam, an avocation they spent many hours upon just to keep their minds off of what the Coven had brought to the surface.

Sam was secretly trying to locate that infamous 'Coven', mad with curiosity as to why they got into such trouble to abduct Liz but ended up leaving her behind- almost- unharmed. Liz, in her turn, spent endless hours researching and reading old books in order to find a cure for her 'abnormal' offspring as she dived deeper and deeper into madness and despair. Dean felt hopeless in the sight of his lover suffering so he decided to take extreme measures; he called for Rowena and only after the ginger witch heard the whole story, she decided it was worth it to go and see for herself.

* * *

"They did a great job scrambling her brains! I'll give them that!" Rowena said after taking a quick look at Liz

"Don't worry deary! If you managed to keep your moose brother from spreading death all around creation, I'm sure the care of your evil child will be a walk to the park for ya!" she attempted to joke and gave Dean a fake pat to the arm which was followed by Dean's grunt.

"Can you take away the pain and the illusions?" Dean asked

"I can try…" said Rowena with ostensible humility and closed the door behind her as she walked into Dean's room. Dean wouldn't leave her alone with Liz but by the time he got in too, Rowena had already given Liz a vial of one of her own electuaries.

"What did you give her?" Dean barked and Rowena stood still and silent with the empty vial in her hand

"Rowena!" Dean yelled again and grabbed the vial from her hand

"It's oke! I just have to see for meself, that's all!" she answered and, instantly, both she and Elizabeth passed out.

Before Dean could react, their trance was over. He ran to Liz's side and held her in his arms.

"Dean..." the dizzy girl murmured

"Whit's fur ye'll no go by ye! (Scottish for: What's meant to happen will happen)" Rowena muttered as she came to.

"I'm gonna make Crowley very happy today because I'm gonna kill you if I realize you hurt her!" Dean threatened her. Rowena dusted her dress as she stood up from the floor and looked at Dean with a stone-cold face.

"Keep the heid lad! I think we're about to become best friends."

"Come with me!" Dean grabbed Rowena by the arm and led her out of the room, away from Liz.

"Tell me what the hell just happened!" he growled

"I was inside her head. They were not illusions! They showed her the future, in repeat."

"The future?"

"Yes. Death, suffering and nothingness. I took away their spell but I can't take away the darkness that is meant to come."

"What darkness?"

"Black as the Earl of Hell's waistcoat! Nothing like you've seen before. And it will be brought upon us and your child will be the leader. The Coven made the mum's mind sick so that _it_ could feed from her darkness. They were nurturing it the way they wanted while it's still in the womb. They will come for it. They will use it."

"Wh… They had Liz but they let her go. It doesn't make sense." Dean was thinking out loud while processing all the new information Rowena had just thrown his way.

"Oh, they still had her! With the spell I just lifted! They never let her go."

"Why all that? What's going on?"

"Your girl is powerful! You need to find out _what_ she is and when you do, we will know what your kid _will_ become. Until then, ready yourselves for battle."

"Are you on our side, Rowena?" Dean looked at her dead in the eyes but it took her a few minutes to answer.

"We're going to fight the Great War and I want to be on the winning side!" she said with a devilish smirk

"Meaning?"

"The Day of Reckoning is nigh and I'm going make sure I survive it. Judging by our common 'adventures' and your reputation, you survive it all. So, I'm gonna give you Winchesters a chance. But do not be deceived! If your side turns to be the losing one, I shall betray you."

"Wow, Rowena! What's with the honesty crisis?"

"Desperate times…I guess! Plus, I really need you to trust me from now on, or whatever."

"What are you not telling me?" Dean read right through her.

"Do your research! See ye efter!" she said and disappeared into thin air. Sam witnessed Rowena's new method of departing as he was walking down the hallway towards Dean.

"What…? Rowena 2.0?" he tried to joke but neither of them was in the mood for that.

* * *

Dean made sure Liz was safe and asleep before he told Sam everything. Together, they wrote down a plan as to how they could make the Bunker _supernatural-_ proof and which people they trusted enough in order to call for help.

"She's 6,5 months pregnant, Dean. We have to hurry. Especially if now that the spell is lifted the Coven will be coming sooner." Sam pointed out over an empty bottle of Bourbon.

"Rowena implied that Liz isn't even human… That didn't bother you at all?" Dean said while he kept his eyes pinned to the empty glass in his hand.

"No. Does it bother you?" Sam answered with absolute sincerity

"It scares the hell outta me that it doesn't make me love her any less." Dean said and looked up at Sam

"Good. Then you'll find this useful." Sam reached into his pocket and took a ring out.

"At first I thought it'd be nice to give you the ring I was gonna give Jess way back then but…you understand why I changed my mind. Bad luck and all." Sam laughed to himself with a dose of nostalgia while Dean kept staring at him with confusion.

"So, I talked about it with mom and here it is: the ring dad gave her." He extended his arm, holding the ring between his two fingers.

"Eileen is coming home from Ireland next week. You should keep it." Dean said sweating in discomfort. Sam laughed as he knew exactly what to expect from his brother.

"Eileen and I have been through this. We're already like a married couple and if we change our minds in the future, we'll figure out the 'ring-thing'. Kay?" Sam said and extended his hand again.

"I don't know, Sam… I-a…" Dean tried to fire out more excuses

"Dean, make the ones you love happy. You never know when it's gonna be the last time you'll get to do that. Eileen taught me that. I know the whole 'marriage concept' is weird and cheesy but at the end of the day all you got is family. And you were always meant to have the family mom and dad never had the chance to have."

"Sleep on it. It's your choice. Good night, jerk." Sam smirked and winked at Dean as he stood up from his seat, leaving the ring on the table in front of Dean.

"Night, bitch." Dean murmured as he kept staring at the shinny object in front of him.


	14. Until The End Of The World

**NOTE: Hey guys! Got a question for y'all: _how do you like this story so far?_ ~ I'm concerned about moving forward with the plot because I don't wanna write something you don't like. Waiting for your comments! Love ~ImmortalityWinchester~**

* * *

The sleeveless white boho dress that reached to her ankles with the beautiful lace details in its pattern made Elizabeth radiate an unprecedented amount of light. She wore her hair up in a braid, matching her bohemian look, bringing out the corners of her jaw line and making her gorgeous emerald-blue eyes seem bigger. Her face –makeup less and peaceful- seemed to have taken in well the days of rest Rowena had granted her by lifting the spell. Sitting on Dean's desk, over a blank sheet of paper, lost in her thoughts, she begun to write:

 _"_ _My love,_

 _I've never been good enough with words (one of the many things your father and I have in common)…_

 _Today, after a long, long time, I feel alive again. I don't know when my journey will end so I decided to write you this, because I have a feeling deep inside –an untamed fear- that I won't get to see you grow._

 _I want to be there to tell you what a great man your dad is every time you get mad at him; I want to be one of the few witnesses that gets to tell Sam and Dean's story to you; I want to be there to hold you tight when you find out that your world isn't the safe place you were promised; I want to see how bright you'll turn out to be with Sam's tutelage, how strong and smart with your father's guidance._

 _I want you to believe me when I say this: Dean and Sam Winchester are heroes! Family comes_ _always_ _first! I feel so blessed and happy that this very day you and I are officially Winchesters. Your father saved me from a dark pit once and today he saved me again by giving me a new identity: I'm no longer a Remington. I no longer carry that burden. Your name carries a heavy load too; but it's the greatest name in the world. Honor it. Be good. Be kind. Be_ a _river_ of force. _Be a Winchester._

 _I love you and your dad_ _ **so**_ _much that it hurts. Your mum, Elizabeth Winchester."_

* * *

She put the letter in an envelope and then inside Dean's journal in his nightstand and joined the others at the table. She sat in the chair next to Dean; he threw his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then his lips searched for her ear to whisper something and his breath -against her skin and through her hair- made her every fiber shiver…then his words echoed in the darkest corners of her soul and illuminated them: " _until the end of the world…"_ and their eyes met as time froze for a while, like in those silly flicks neither of them liked.

She knew Dean had one too many drinks, which sometimes made him happy enough to say cheesy things like that, but she loved it; all of it. Their table, her dress, their family, the joy in the room. Jody was reciting an old cop story from when she was new to the job and Elizabeth enjoyed observing everyone's reactions: Alex and Claire were whispering jokes to one another –probably making fun of Jody-, Donna and her deafening laughter made the rest laugh too, Mary being relaxed and joyous, Sam and Eileen hugging and looking into each other's eyes with such love and devotion, and then Dean; she loved to look at him, she couldn't get enough of him…

"What's wrong?" Dean asked her when he sensed the melancholy in her eyes

"I just wish some people were here… Cas(s) and mom and…"

"I wish that too…" he said and caressed her hand under the table

" _To the best man!"_ Donna shouted as she raised her glass in the air and pointed at Sam.

"Better make sure not to marry this one, Eileen! _Too much height, too much trouble!_ " Jody said as a joke

"Come on man! Share with the class!" Dean encouraged Sam who, in his turn, cleared his throat and stood up to make an announcement:

"Well…you know what they say: _two Winchester babies are better than one!"_ said Sam as he pointed at Eileen –who was blushing in her seat. And then everyone freaked out and yelled wishes and dirty jokes.

* * *

The day after the wedding, everyone was still wasted, sleeping around in Mary's house. Sam and Eileen were sharing some morning love and Dean had just helped Liz get into the shower and was now reading the news online; he realized by the headlines that something big was about to happen or was already happening: **"dead fishes washed up" / "cattle bloated in fields" / "aridity" / "crop failure/**.

It'd been an ordeal for her to move around easily lately; as she got out of the shower, she reached out for her towel but it slipped her grip and fell to the floor. She tried to crouch and reach it but a twinge in her lower abdomen made her stop trying and fold in two by the pain. Seconds after, she felt something hot touching her skin and as she looked down she saw blood running down her legs.

She didn't realize she had yelled Dean's name but he came running through the door, standing bewildered in front of what he was seeing, then covering her with the white towel that instantly turned red. He laid her on their bed while she was crying

"Dean, it's too soon... It wasn't supposed to happen here! We're not safe here!" she gasped and yelled

"You've Rowena's tatt, ok? We're all here and we got guns. Nothing, nothing will come through those doors!" Dean tried to reassure her but something in his voice made his fear obvious. He made sure the concealment tattoo on the back of her neck that Rowena had made her get was intact and then he ran to ask for help.

Mary cleaned her up and tried to check if the baby was still alive; Sam, Eileen, Jody, Claire and Alex were turning the house into a fortress by tagging the walls with sigils and symbols. Donna was sent on the run for supplies and ammo and Dean was on the phone with other Hunters and people he thought were necessary in order to survive what was coming.

"I made some calls. We're getting help!" Dean told Mary

"She's stable for the moment but I'll need medical help. I'll be right back." said Mary and went downstairs.

* * *

"Dean… I have to tell you something…" Liz said. Dean sat next to her on the bed.

"I went to see my dad at Jody's the other day… I had to find out the truth… I should've told you but I was afraid…"

Dean was staring at her not knowing what to say or do

"You should have trusted me… You know what we have!" Dean said disappointed

"That's why I-a…'Cause I didn't wanna lose this…" she looked away

"Don't worry about this right now, ok?" he kissed her hair

"Dean…I'm not normal…" she sobbed while keeping her face hidden behind her hands

"I'm not even human."


	15. When the World Is Running Down

"What are you saying?" asked Dean; his mind filled with fear and confusion.

"Mike said I've got Hecate's blood in my veins… That's why the witches want me _…"_

 **[**** **Hecate** **is the goddess of magic, crossroads, ghosts, the moon, necromancy, and witchcraft. She lived in the Underworld and sometimes a cave when she was on Earth. She was one of the main gods worshiped in Athenian households as a protective goddess and one who bestowed prosperity and daily blessings on the family**. **She can also summon the dead. ~Greek Mythology Wiki~]**

It took him a while to wrap his head around what Liz was saying, his eyes blurry, his head aching.

"Jesus Liz… Why didn't you say something? Sam and I would have figured this out…" Dean's voice was broken

"I thought we would have more time… I thought **_I_** would have more time…"

"Don't say that…"

"Dean…listen-" she reached out and took his hand into hers.

"Please, don't…" Dean hugged her and allowed his tears to be shed, his head leaning on her chest, his fingers clenching her dress

"Listen to me! Don't take me to a hospital! No matter what happens." Liz sounded too mature, too wise, too realistic. He felt such anger for she kept him in the dark but also so strange because the woman he loved was unveiled at her totality before his eyes that very moment for the first time.

"Now go get Mary. I'll need some help." she ordered him but Dean wouldn't move; he just remained there, unable to part from her.

"Go." said Liz, struggling to hold her emotions from streaming down her pale cheekbones and pushed Dean away.

* * *

Mary, Donna and Brett –Donna's paramedic friend whom she'd brought along from her morning 'supplies run', still in her PJ'S- were in Dean's room, trying their best to deliver the baby. Dean was pacing outside of the shut door, making up in his head the worst case scenarios a desperate mind could think of. Sam brought him back to the real world by running up the stairs in great anguish.

"You have to see this!" said Sam, out of breath, and almost dragged Dean downstairs. Dean approached the window –which was barricaded with wooden planks thrown together quite roughly and without craftsmanship- and witnessed the worst case scenario his mind would never have come up with: more than a dozen 'people' roving and wandering around the neighborhood in a zombie-state of mind.

"What are these people doing?" Dean thought out loud

"Not people." Sam said and caught Dean's full attention

"Eileen killed one of them. She got attacked when she went outside to get Baby in the garage." said Sam; Dean was finding it hard to swallow.

"A vampire" Eileen said, standing next to Sam

"See that one there?" Sam pointed at a weird figure of a pale girl on the loan

"She's shed and changed her skin 3 times already." he continued

"Shapeshifter…" Dean mumbled

"But they're not doing anything apart from standing there and watching and being creepy!" Claire said with a machete in her hand.

"We got even greater problems!" Alex said as she jogged into the room

"More are coming! They've surrounded the house from all sides!" she explained and she showed the others what she was talking about.

"I got a better one for 'ya!" Jody was brainstorming at the sight of the horror

"They're all in plain sight and it's not even noon yet!" said Jody and showed them the mild traffic jam caused by half a dozen 'vegetables' on the street.

"I think it's past time you brought the heavy artillery in!" Jody told Dean and everyone else but he and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I got Rowena, you get Ketch." Dean told Sam and them both took their phones out to make the call.

* * *

"What's the word, Blondie?" Dean asked Claire who was looking through the planked window, ready to fight.

"Good thing is, none of them are hurting the humans. Another good thing is: phones died shortly after you called for backup, so the cops won't show anytime soon to make a bigger mess out of this." Claire turned her head towards Dean and realized that he didn't hear a thing she'd said; he was too worried to deal with any of that.

"Hey." she nudged him with her elbow

"It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." she tried to reassure him but he just grunted

"You're gonna be great at this…" the memory of her own father made her stomach ache, she looked away to hide a couple of tears.

"How do you know?" he asked

"Because you're a hero; and not just to my eyes." she said and for the first time since she'd met him she felt like she had a father again and hugged him with eagerness and recognized his smell as family. Dean was already too emotional and delicate from all the pressure that day had brought upon him that he broke in Claire's hug but pulled away and wiped his tears outright.

"Let me know if anything changes" he ordered her, pretending to be what he knew best: a soldier. Claire understood his reasons and nodded.

* * *

Dean touched the doorknob and a wave of power made him feel as if his heart stopped for a few seconds. He realized this was the power everyone had been talking about. He walked in the room and saw that Mary, Donna and Brett were all pale, covered in sweat and bleeding from their noses. Liz was passed out from the endeavor and seemed to be in a much worse state than the other three women. Dean kneeled by the bed and held her hand when Mary looked at him in a portentous way. Liz slowly opened her eyes after a while and looked at him.

"I saw her…" she said under her breath.

"Hey... Who?" Dean asked her with a kiss on the forehead

"River! She's so beautiful Dean! She's got your lips and your eyes and your freckles…" Liz mumbled owing to her fever. Dean didn't know what to do; he couldn't tell if their still unborn child was capable of giving her those images or if she was delusional. Mary wiped her bloody hands with a towel and nodded him to follow her. They talked in the hallway while Donna was half passed out on the floor and Brett was struggling alone to make sure Liz survived.

* * *

"It doesn't look good, Dean… Brett said that they're both in danger!" Mary informed her son

"I don't know what to do mom! I don't…" he suppressed a sob and grabbed his head with his hands in despair.

"Why us? Why Liz?" he made the most logical question any man in his place would have made. Mary knew there was nothing she could say so she just hugged him. As she opened the door to the room, she saw Cas(s) standing over Brett's corpse and Donna passed out with blood on her forehead.

"Dean!" Mary yelled and Dean turned around and ran into the room.

"Cas(s)?"

"What did you do?" Mary shouted as Liz was having a seizure, with saliva coming out of her mouth and her eyes turning white.

"I killed this demon. She injected her with this. She only got half of its content in." Cas(s) held up a syringe

"No demon can step in here! The house is safe!" Dean barked and Mary grabbed his hand as she realized something:

"Donna brought Brett to the house before we drew the sigils and traps…" she informed Dean and everyone in the room realized how stupid they'd been.

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean said and grabbed the syringe from Cas(s)'s hand.

"The blood of every Alpha-creature to have ever existed mixed up with a wee bit of magic!" Rowena said from the door and made everyone turn around in bewilderment.


	16. You Make The Best Of What's Still Around

**NOTE: Hey y'all! Sorry for any words or** **characterizations** **you might find disturbing. It's just how I've imagined the characters talking, nothing personal. Feel free to comment/review. Xo ~ImmortalityW~**

* * *

 _"Good morning sweetheart"_

 _Liz felt the chilliness on her spine slowly being replaced by a warm, embracing sunray. She turned around without feeling afraid and her breath stopped as she looked into those emerald green eyes in which the light played beautiful tricks. After staring at those eyes for quite some time, she ran her gaze to the rest of the face that was in front of her. A mature but breathtakingly beautiful man was in her bed; his tired face hadn't lost the beauty of his youth, his gray temples, his freckles and his smile made her heart beat faster than a drum solo at a rock concert. She caressed his face because he was too beautiful to resist but also because he was too perfect to be real._

 _"Dean?" she whispered as she recognized the man staring back at her. He smiled._

 _"We should get up. Sam and Eileen will drop the kids off in… half an hour." he said to her_

 _"River?" Liz exclaimed, he nodded and took her hands in his._

 _"Why? Are they okay?"_

 _"You forgot already? I thought our anniversary weekend would be unforgettable!" he joked but shortly realized how true her anguish was_

 _"No, no! She's fine! She stayed at Sam's so we could… celebrate!" he kissed her_

 _"But is she… okay?"_

 _"Of course! What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

 _"What if **something** hurt her?"_

 _"I don't… What are you talking about?"_

 _"You know, a demon or-or a witch or…"_

 _"Hey, hey, hey! These… things, no longer exist. We're safe! She is safe!"_

 _Suddenly, his words got imprinted to her soul and a wave of piece covered her like a blanket made in the heavens._

 _"How is she like? Please tell me…" she closed her eyes and Dean wrapped her in his arms_

 _"She's perfect." he whispered and they got lost into the light._

* * *

Dean was holding the small pink person in his arms as he stood above Elizabeth's corpse that was lying on his bed.

 _"Please…"_ he mumbled through tears and sobs

He could feel Sam pulling his shirt and he could understand the fear that had overwhelmed everyone in the house but he couldn't react. The baby moved and he looked down to her. He realized that she was in danger too and that his baby girl was more important than his pain and grief. He gave Donna the newborn and went off to fight like he'd never fought before.

Dean got out of the door and what he saw made him freeze; around fifty 'things' on Mary's loan facing at the house without moving or interacting. Sam, Dean, Cas(s), Mary, Jody, Alex, Claire, everyone was on the porch staring back at the crowd before them. Suddenly, the baby's cry echoed from inside the house and in the most skin-crawling way possible, the rather peaceful crowd reacted by turning their heads in cohesion towards the source of the sound. Rowena appeared to the front door with the baby in her arms, Donna was chasing after her.

"Dean!" Donna exclaimed, breathless

"She took her from me!" she whined

"Oh shut it chubs!" Rowena barked and stepped forward. Dean tried to reach her and take the child from her but Sam held him back as he noticed the crowd: each and every one of them was slowly kneeling, most of them were crying.

" _What's the child's name?"_ a voice from the crowd said after a long silent kowtow

Dean didn't know what to do: shoot them or let them be and see what they came there for? He felt an unexplainable safety as if they were not the monstrous beasts he and his family had been hunting their whole lives. He decided to play along.

" **River**!" he shouted but his voice was hoarse so he tried again: " **River Mary Winchester** "

The crowd stood up, held their arms in front of their chests, with fists, making an "X" and started to break. One of them stepped forward -but not too close -as if she was being respectful or afraid.

"Raise her well! We count on her, Hunter." she bowed one last time to River and gave the rest the stink-eye before following her kind. The Hunters remained there bewildered as the crowd got lost in the early morning hours. Dean took River back in his arms and decided to never let go again.

"That sign they made…" Eileen made the same fisted "X" in front of her chest "…means 'SAVE' or 'SAVIOR'." she looked at Sam

"I think they were here to worship her" she pointed at the baby.

"Well, maybe some consider her a "savior" but others consider her a threat! And they will come for her." Rowena made her point.

"Sam" Dean nodded at his brother to follow him

"I want you to take River and the rest to the Bunker." he gave him the baby. Sam was incredibly moved to be holding his brother's child in his arms that he didn't pay attention to Dean's pain.

"She's…" Sam tried to find the words as he shed a few tears of joy

"Perfect." Dean found the word for him. In a silent agreement Sam took everyone away.

"Cas(S)…" Dean said before his dear friend got out of the door.

"Yes?" Castiel approached him

"Will you help me with something?" Dean's chin was shaking as the thought of what he had to do next burned his heart to ashes. Cas(s) nodded and followed him upstairs.

* * *

They took her to the river she and Dean had shared so much and her body made the final trip on a floating stack of burning wood. Dean thought how lucky he was that he wasn't alone in that moment. If he were younger, he'd have chosen to do this alone but after all these adventures he learned one thing: being alone isn't a way to handle this life.

"Smile." Castiel whispered

"What?" Dean asked as he wiped his tears with his hand

"Smile, brother. That woman just brought to life the greatest miracle of all time."

Dean was a bit bothered by his coldness but Cas(s)'s words made some sense.

Dean walked through the Bunker's door without being able to understand what force was keeping him from collapsing. Cas(s) had left him alone, after Dean requesting him to, and he had taken a couple of hours for himself. He'd driven for miles and miles whilst consuming a fair amount of alcohol but after almost crashing into a tree, he'd decided to stop being his old self-destructive self and go home to his family.

The Bunker was dark, quiet but warm. He realized that Sam had turned the heat on so that River wouldn't catch a cold. Hm… River. He had a daughter! Who would've thought? He realized that he was filthy and smelled like booze. He cleaned up, wore a white shirt and a clean pair of jeans and went to hug his kid. He searched the rooms and saw that there was nobody sleeping in them, which made him worry. He ran to the nursery he and Sam had prepared for the baby Winchester and as he opened the door he felt like crying more than his macho manhood would ever allow him to. Sam was watching River sleep in her crib, Eileen had fallen asleep in the rocking chair next to him, Alex, Claire and Jody shared the bed Dean had put there in case he had to sleep next to River a night or two… and Donna was folding some new clothes she'd brought along as a gift. He just stood there, his kneecaps feeling weak; Donna saw him and smiled so widely that he made him smile too. She reached out and grabbed his hand, Sam was walking towards him

"Hey baby daddy!" Donna whispered so that she wouldn't wake the rest up

"Dee!" Sam smiled and bear-hugged him. It seemed as if in each other's arms the two brothers could finally be weak and they let all the feelings stream out. Jody woke up and then the rest followed. Once she saw the Winchester boys in such a private moment, he heart melt but she felt like they should be left alone

"We should get going…" Jody patter Dean's shoulder and before she walked out of the nursery, Dean grabbed her arm

"Please, stay." Dean looked everyone around him. Mary appeared to the door with the milk formula in her hand.

"I brought food! While Dean gives baby River her meal, why don't we go get some of our own? What do you say?" Mary said, smiling. Everyone followed Sam to the kitchen and Mary helped Dean feed the child.

"Mom, what happened with Ketch and the backup?" Dean shared his question

"Never heard back from him."

"Hm…" Dean didn't put any more thought to it. He had **her,** in his arms and peace was all he felt.


	17. 1st Birthdays, Fresh Troubles

**_NOTE: Hey y'all! Sorry for not posting for SO long but a lot of things happened... Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Feedback always welcome! Peace._**

 ** _1 Year Later_**

Dean threw a wonder woman baby t-shirt and a dog plushie into the cart as Donna pushed it down the store's aisle.

"Thanks for helping out." Dean said while Donna was replacing an awful onesie he held in his hand with a better one.

"You betcha! I haven't seen you guys in a year! Give me the scoop!" she said with that radiant smile of hers that made Dean smile as well.

"There's not much to say. River's growing too damn fast, Bobby John is keeping us up at night and Eileen is probably considering leaving my numbnuts of a brother."

"Ohh!" Donna exclaimed and shook her head in pity "Why? What would Sam possibly do wrong?" she wondered out loud

"Tut! Nothing! That's the problem! He wants to do **everything** right! That Kendricks school branch he's working on has taken a toll on him and Eileen hates it."

"Yeah, I think she secretly hoped to raise her family away from all this…"

Dean laughed ironically as they reached the cash desk -he was glad the conversation was over. Moments later, the two of them were walking towards Baby with grocery bags in their hands for River's 1st birthday party.

" 'Bobby-John', really?" Donna said as she had just realized how weird that sounded; she snorted and placed the bags in the trunk. In a flash of a moment, she was falling down and ended up hitting her back against the pavement.

"You okay?" Dean shouted as he got out of the driver's seat to assist her.

"What the…?" she said and dusted her clothes.

"Stay here!" Dean ran after the person who had just pushed Donna to the ground. He caught up with the hooded figure before they reached the highway; he grabbed the person's hoodie and ended up exposing the face behind it. A beautiful but exhausted looking woman stared back at him in complete confusion but before he could do or say anything, a tall fit man grabbed her by the arm and they ran towards a van that was waiting with the engine on. Dean froze and could barely stand on his feet. When he returned to the Impala, Donna was also standing there confused, holding something in her palm.

"Who was it?" she was in shock

"I-I don't know! But she seemed so familiar!"

"Dean?" she said and extended her arm "She dropped this." she opened her palm and in it was Elizabeth's necklace.

Dean showed the necklace to Sam and Mary while the others were decorating the Bunker with balloons, colorful tablecloths, plastic cutlery and plates and bow-wrapped gifts.

"You sure it's hers?" Mary asked

"Yes I'm sure! **I** bought it for her at that farmer's market when we went on that road trip before River was born." Dean responded, on the brink of losing his mind.

"Birthstones." Sam said, lost in his thoughts, not having heard a word from Mary and Dean's conversation. They both looked at him puzzled.

"Semi-precious stones –often referred to as 'birthstones'. Each has a different power to offer. This one's a combination of more than one stone." Sam examined it with a magnifying glass he had in his drawer. "It's a talisman. Probably crafted by witches for witches. With it, its owner has protection and power. It is an 'all-seeing all-knowing eye,' often thought to grant a wearer the ability to observe everything, even through closed doors. That's half of the things an expert could tell you. A lot of mystery behind these little rocks."

"This Kendricks thing has made you even weirder! Thanks Sammy." he said and walked away.

"You're worried?" Mary asked, as she sat with her back against the wall and her arms crossed in front of her chest, staring back at Sam who was sitting at his desk. He nodded affirmatively.

"Then I will look into this." she walked to the door.

"Mom." she stopped. "I think I will take this one…" Sam said, conspicuously afraid of the entire situation as if a great new tragedy was about to blow up in their faces.

"Sam…You haven't hunted for over a year." Mary approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't a hunt. At least I don't think it is. What I know for sure is now that we got that necklace, they'll be watching us." Sam said and they stared at each other for a while without saying anything, lost in their fears.

"… _Happy Birthday dear River, Happy Birthday to you!"_ they all sang along the birthday song as River stared at everyone in confusion from the safety of her father's arms. The guests dug into the cake but Dean felt an urge to enjoy a moment alone with his bundle of joy; he was kissing her little hands and toes and those rosy cheeks and his heart felt warm by the sound of joy after every exaggerated kiss-sound Dean made to make her giggle and coo. Suddenly he stopped and looked into her two big green eyes

"You and Sam and Bobby-J, my blood, the 'detached limbs of my body', walking around in this world… I feel weak. Incompetent. How am I supposed to protect you, huh?" the child stopped laughing and looked at him with the seriousness of an adult, which left Dean in awe; River hadn't made a single sound that resembled a word like other babies and 1-year-olds tend to do and everyone could tell she wasn't growing like the rest of the kids. But Dean couldn't see it. He would say things to River that he barely allowed himself to think in the past. And it felt so good having a part of himself in front of him to just listen. Sam's knock on the door interrupted their 'conversation'.

"Dee, I'm about to take some pictures! Come." Sam said trying not to look alarmed or worried but Dean read right through him, like always.

"Why don't **you** take our little model out there and I'll go pick up something I forgot?" Dean handed him River right after he planted a big kiss in her cheek.

"Are you serious? This is **her** day!" Sam complained and Dean couldn't possibly feel any worse. But he had to do this. Before he lost _her_ tracks.

"I'll be right back! Save a piece of pie for me!" he said as he rushed by Sam, trying to act normal while a few tears rolled down his face. Sam had to face their guests and come up with a good excuse for Dean's behavior but they were more than just guests, they were family and they knew. Alex, Claire and Patience were entertaining River and Bobby-J while Sam was taking tons of pictures in an unsuccessful attempt to avoid Eileen after another fight. Everyone froze the minute an unexpected guest crashed their party;

"Cas?" Mary said under her breath

"Where is Dean? I need to talk to Dean!" Cas said as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn't bleeding, nor did he seem hurt but he seemed to have lost his mind. River immediately started to cry and no one could do anything to make her stop. Sam grabbed Cas from his lapel and pinned him to a wall.

"Where the **hell** have you been? We were supposed to be family! You were supposed to be our brother! And you just…abandoned us!" he shouted which made Bobby-John cry too as he was only four months younger than River and could understand it when his father was acting weird.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass out of here after I mess you up first." Sam said, calmly; his face inches away from Cas', his eyes watery from both anger and a great sense of betrayal. He was heartbroken to see his other brother and not recognize him anymore.

"Sam…" Eileen was the only one who approached Sam and made him let go of Cas.

"Say what you gotta say in front of everyone." Sam said and backed off. Cas fixed his trench coat with his hand, looking like he wanted Sam to punish him, as if he deserved it and then looked everyone in the eyes, including his Claire, with great guilt.

"I cannot tell much. You are all in danger. And y-"

"Is this a fucking joke?" Sam exploded, Cas lowered his head. "You came in here to scare my family? On my little girl's 1st birthday? Who the hell are you? Where the hell have you been?"

"I have been working with… I have been working **_for_** you. For **your** safety. I have seen…things… Strange, unspeakable things. That is why I'm asking you, brother, to trust me!" he approached Sam but he pulled away. River had turned red from crying, Claire was trying to sooth her by bouncing her in her arms and shushing her, but nothing worked. As if Castiel's presence made her act frantic. Claire saw the necklace on the table where Sam had placed it when he had to change Bobby-J's diaper 5 minutes earlier and took it in her hand.

"Speak." Sam barked at Cas

" _See? You like it?"_ Claire was holding the necklace in front of River's eyes and the baby had stopped everything and just stared as if she was hypnotized by it.

"I understand your frustration but we honestly do not have time for all of this." Cas said looking rather weak and "small". River seemed to enjoy the stone too much and reached her little hand to grab it

"You don't understand jack! If Dean was here he'd kick your ass!"

River finally grabbed the stone and a bright light filled the room.

"Where did you get that?!" Cas yelled as Claire fell to the ground unconscious.

"Claire!" Cas tried to run to her but he couldn't move his legs

"Is Riv okay?" Sam gasped when he realized that River had fallen down with Claire. Sam ran and grabbed River from the ground and squeezed her in his arms after making sure she wasn't injured or hurt.

"Take her and Bobby –John to our room!" Sam ordered Eileen who nodded and took the kids out of the mess.

"Claire?" Cas had knelt next to the unconscious girl and was holding her hand looking genuinely scared about her well being. Donna placed a pillow under her head while Alex and Patience wouldn't stop whimpering. Jody was trying to call 911 but the call wouldn't get through.

"What is this, Castiel?" Donna asked, completely serious this time.

"I cannot explain. I'm begging for your trust. Claire will be fine. I have to take the girl." Cas said behind a new mask; a mask that scared the loving light out of every attendee of that fateful party.

"What are you…?" Sam couldn't believe this unknown angel that looked at him with empty, soulless eyes was real. He ran after him as Cas marched towards River. Suddenly, the door opened and Dean Winchester walked in. He was beat up, exhausted, limping and found himself into a hot new mess.

"Cas?" he whispered from the top of the staircase and slowly walked to him without taking his eyes off of him. That wasn't their Cas. He could tell. His Cas wouldn't have abandoned his brothers for more than a year without an explanation. In Dean's mind, his Cas was dead. That was the only reason why he wouldn't come home to meet River and Bobby-John and to help Sam with the school and to be there when Dean needed somebody after losing the love of his life… Dean stood inches away from him, peering and trying to understand.

"Hello, Dean." Cas finally spoke, expressionless, stone-cold. Dean had had it. On such an important day, everything had gone to shit and he had had it! He didn't control his fist when he hit Castiel's cheekbone but the pain, excruciating pain, he felt when his knuckles touched Cas' iron-like face woke him up.

"Fuck!" he yelled. It was the first time after a long-long time that hitting Cas felt like hitting concrete. Now he was certain. That wasn't their Cas.

"I am sorry." Cas said and pinned everyone that could come his way to the walls. He was powerful again.

"What are you d- what is he doing?" Dean muttered because down deep he knew. He felt a great threat coming for his little girl and he was unable to move. " ** _Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaas_**!"

Everyone's hearts had stopped; all they could do was wait, pinned there, while Cas was doing God knows what. Dean's chest ached like he'd been crushed by a mountain. He hadn't stopped yelling Cas' name –even when his throat got sore. All of the sudden, a deafening sound made everyone yell in pain. They were finally free, recovering from the acute headache, only Dean managed to get back up on his feet and stumble his way to River. Sam followed right after. In the room they saw Eileen, Bobby-John and Cas unconscious; River was missing and a horrible smell of burned flesh filled the atmosphere.


	18. Till I Find You

**NOTE: Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to comment! Peace ~ _ImmortalityW~_**

* * *

"Damn you!" Dean yelled through tears and sobs as he shook Castiel's unconscious body. Sam tried to stop him but he, as well, was lost into the madness and couldn't do much. Dean grew exhausted after lashing out at Cas and he just let it all go; he let his head fall onto Cas' chest and he cried and screamed and cursed...

* * *

" ** _Where is she, you sick son of a bitch!?_** " Sam shouted, the veins all over his head and neck popped out from the effort and anger. Dean was sitting right outside the dungeon, his head hung low, his tears still running wild, he couldn't take it anymore; they'd been hours of Sam interrogating Cas, of Jody and Donna putting the word out there for a missing 1-year-old – ** _his_** _one year old_ …- of Mary and Eileen scanning the streets, of the Wayward girls asking about at the frightening, cruel Hunter haunts of Lebanon, Kansas. He had to do something… He wiped his tears, sniffed his nose, took a moment and walked in.

"Sammy?" he said, calmly. Sam turned around. It was the first time his little brother wore that face and it scared him. The possibility of a life without River scared them. Sam stepped back and let Dean do his thing. He walked up to where Cas was chained, steadily without showing any other emotion but pain. He knelt and faced him.

"I don't know who or what you are. I don't know what you've done to our Cas. I refuse to believe that he is you. But there's one thing I know for sure… **for sure!** I will tear you up, inch by inch and then glue you back together and repeat the whole process, unless…."

"…Unless I tell you where the child is." Cas finished his sentence without seeming frightened by Dean's threats.

"See, Dean, I **am** Castiel. I **am** here to save everyone and yes, I **was** going to take her but I did not. Someone else beat me to it. And now we're all as good as dead."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR RIDDLES!" Dean snapped and acted like a mad man. Cas didn't flinch. Instead it seemed like everything was pointless to him. Dean froze and realized how crazy he must've looked like. He knelt again, closer to Cas this time, and begged.

"I'm losing my mind… If you're still my bother Cas, please, help me man…" his lower lip and jaw were shaking and he couldn't make them stop. His emerald eyes had turned so dark… Cas felt something this time. He felt his brother's pain; acute and heartbreaking into his own chest.

"I suppose keeping secrets is pointless at this…point." he lowered his head

"If we're all going to vanish from the face of the, well, universe, I suppose you deserve to know that your offspring is responsible."

"What?" Sam stepped back into the 'game'.

"A few weeks before ' _River'_ was brought to this world, I felt a massive amount of power pouring out of Elizabeth's body. When she died it stopped, that's when I became certain it came from the baby. Shortly after I was abducted by this…new angel order called _Eclectus_. Their objective is to find the _Chosen One_ who's going to bring the Second Advent _."_

"Have you completely lost your damn mind?" Sam exclaimed in awe of all he was hearing.

"Do you remember what we've been through to end the _Apocalypse: the trilogy_ once and for all?" he continued.

 _"_ That is exactly what won me over, Sam. There isn't going to be an Apocalypse. G...Chuck, is gone! And this world is left alone. AGAIN! _Eclectus_ found Chuck's oldest and deepest secrets and a new chapter to the Book that remained unknown till this very day has been revealed!" Cas was starting to look a lot like an escapee from a mental institute; the way he spoke, the devotion to the ' _Eclectus'_ , the shine in his eyes, he was a crazy, brainwashed remnant of their brother.

"See, Elizabeth lied! She was just trying to protect the child. River is so powerful that sh…" Dean didn't let him finish, a punch made Cas coil up in two.

"Shut your gutter hole!" Dean barked.

"Listen to me!" Cas attacked back like a rabid dog.

"Yes, Elizabeth does have ancient Greece in her DNA! She has _The Six_ in her!"

"The Six?" Sam asked

"The Witch -meaning Hecate, The Hound – the first lycanthrope Lycaon, The Bronze Creature -Empusa the vampire, The Fantasma –the most powerful ghost…." Cas took a pause, knowing the remaining ones would shock the boys profoundly. "Michael, the firstborn and Lilith, well, we all know…" the boys looked at each other, completely exhausted and drained from all the sadness, they couldn't believe Cas' story.

"The Six created a woman. She was more than flesh, blood and bones, unlike everything to have ever existed. She was meant to vanquish Lucifer and God and rule the universe. That woman fell in love, abnegated her destiny, managed to live like a normal person for a while, relinquishing her path but it became clear to her that it was impossible so she…she took her own life. But she did leave an offspring behind. And so the bloodline continued; Elizabeth's bloodline."

"This is nuts. The craziest thing we've heard and you know how high our bar is, right?" Sam said and scoffed

"You may not believe me. But I traveled back in time and I witnessed **everything**."

"Yeah, alright Marty! Michael is an angel. A douchebag but still an angel! Why would he ever do this?" Dean wondered.

"He had to have a 'plan B'! Because he knew you could stop the Apocalypse. He knew you would say 'no'. And trust me, if we had the child, **our** Second Advent is the best deal this already dead planet can score! The bad will burn and the good will live a joyful life amongst the Angels." Cas said and closed his eyes, dreaming of the paradise he was describing. Then he opened them and a dark, ominous cloud covered his face.

"Now that **_they_** have her, it's all over… Everyone will burn. Nothing will be left. Evil will rule the ashes…"

"What are you saying?" Sam fought to understand.

"This child is the most powerful being in the universe. Whoever has her, can raise her accordingly to help them with their own agenda."

"So you were here to take her away from us and do what exactly?" Dean spoke. Cas looked straight into his eyes.

"Raise her to be the new Leader. The good, omnipotent leader that will vanquish evilness. The _Chosen One._ "

"You'd have my little girl kill billions of innocents?" Dean shook his head, his face had turned red from anger.

"Yes."

Dean felt like punching him to death but he didn't. He wanted…he _needed_ Cas back.

"Remember Jack? Lucifer's son? Remember how keen you were on the possibility of his salvation?" Sam tried to reason with him.

"I do not want to kill your child, Sam. I want to…educate her."

"And destroy her life by turning her into a deadly warrior princess?" Dean fired back.

"Her destiny of turning into a weapon is inevitable. The one thing I could do to help her was to use her for good."

"Good? Genocide is 'good'? Tut!" Dean rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. His desperation was immense and there was no solution in sight. Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Mom? Ye- I can't..can't hear you!" Sam stepped out to take the call. Dean approached Cas again.

"I miss you, man…" the words came out **so** hard but if he hadn't said it, his chest would've exploded. Cas turned his eyes away. Dean got through him. A small piece of hope made him breathe for a moment! Cas could be saved! But Sam's news would tear it all down again.

"What?" Dean asked when he saw his brother completely stunned.

"Mom..They…What the-?" Sam tried to comprehend it himself before passing on the information.

"Sam?" Dean put a hand on his back.

"Dee…This has reached a whole new level of insanity!"

"What happened?"

"They found a demon den. Where River's name was glorified like a-a god. And…" Sam got lost again as he realized it was all true

"They captured a bunch of them. Thei-their leader was a demon called Ruby."

Dean's eyes popped out as they stared at each other in both confusion and awe.


End file.
